Une journée banale sur Atlantis
by Aelwing
Summary: Tout l'antithése du titre : beaucoup de temps, beaucoup de choses, et rien de banal.


Une journée banale sur Atlantis

Auteur : Aelwing

Résumé : Bonne question… Il se passe quoi selon vous dans ma ff ? Indice : C'est l'antithèse de mon titre, sauf sur le fait que ça se passe sur Atlantis.

Genre : Romance, guimauve, dégoulinant de bon sentiments, d'amour et de gangan… Mon genre quoi !

Disclaimer : Rien à moi… … … C'EST PAS JUSTE !!!!!!!!! je veux posséder STARGATE SG1 ET ATLANTIS !!! (surtout John, Jack, Daniel, Rodney et Ronon… Et Carson… Et tout les beau mec quoi !!)… … … … … … … … … … … Vous savez quoi ? Ca fait du bien de taper ses rêves, ça aide à défouler quand on sait très bien que ces mêmes rêves ne se réaliserons jamais… Mais tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir ! (restons optimistes, ça aide… enfin y paraît…)

Notes : juste une, de la plus grande importance… DITES MOI CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ SVP…

Une journée banale sur Atlantis

Une journée banale sur Atlantis. L'équipe de John était en expédition sur une planète nouvelle, Elizabeth travaillait sur ses dossiers, et la salle de contrôle était déserte. Même l'équipe de sécurité avait disparue. A part les deux personnes chargées de s'occuper de la porte et Elizabeth dans son bureau, il n'y avait personne quand la porte s'activa. Atlantis reçut un code rouge. L'équipe du major Seppard avait des problèmes. Elle était partie sans Jumper, et rentrait donc a pied sous feu ennemi. Elizabeth ordonna d'ouvrir le bouclier. Rodney passa la porte, suivi de près par Ronon. Puis après un temps par John, puis par Teyla. Liz ordonna de remonter le bouclier, et descendit voir comment allait l'équipe. Seulement ils n'avaient pas fait assez vite, un wraith réussi à passer. Les P90 de tous les membres étaient vides. Teyla l'ayant compris, elle se porta au devant du wraith en même temps que Ronon qui avait eu le même raisonnement, et se mit à se battre contre lui. Il les jetas à terre. John se porta à leur secours, et fut lui aussi rapidement maîtrisé par le wraith.

Il se passa alors une drôle de chose, sans réfléchir, Elizabeth sautas les trois mètres de sa rambarde, atterrit sur ses pieds comme un chat, pris le couteau de Ronon, et cria.

Elizabeth : Et ! L'insecte, vient voir si tu peux te mesurer à quelqu'un a ta taille !

Tout le monde la regarda comme si elle était folle. Le wraith se tourna vers elle, et essaya de lui porter un coup. Elle esquivas avec une facilitée déconcertante, et lui fit une estafilade sur le visage. Un sang vert se mit à couler de la coupure. Le wraith paraissait déconcerté et estomaqué. Il repartit dans des attaques toutes plus dangereuses et inefficaces les unes que les autres. Elizabeth virevoltais, sautais, esquivait, lui portais des coups et se battait comme si elle avait fait ca toute sa vie. Elle laissait de nombreuses estafilades sur le wraith. Au fur et a mesure, elles mettaient plus de temps à se régénérer. Finalement, après dix minutes d'un combat pendant lequel personne n'avait bougé d'un cil, Elizabeth donna un coup de son couteau en plein cœur du wraith, et se remit en garde, avant de trancher sa gorge d'un mouvement fluide et aérien. Le wraith tombât en arrière, la gorge grande ouverte, mais sans plaie au niveau du cœur.

Toute la salle le regardait. Elle ne ressemblait plus du tout a l'Elizabeth Weir qu'ils connaissaient. Son visage était serein, apaisé, elle semblait en accort avec elle-même. Ce fut ca qui stupéfia John, elle était si détendue après un combat qui l'aurais laissé incapable de faire autre chose que de mourir. Elle n'avait pas laissé échapper un soupir, elle n'avais pas versé une goûte de sueur, encore moins une goûte de sang. Elle semblait si détendue et encore plus belle que d'habitude, mais une lueur sauvage, incontrôlable et furieuse était apparue sur son visage et dans ses yeux, qu'il avait croisé une fraction de seconde. En un instant, elle redevint l'Elizabeth que tout le monde connaissait. Elle lâcha son couteau. Le bruit qu'il fit en touchant le sol, bien qu'infime, réveilla toute la salle. Les regards allaient d'Elizabeth au Wraith, avant de revenir a Elizabeth. Toute a son combat, elle n'avait pas remarqué que la salle s'était remplie pendant qu'elle combattait le wraith. Il devait bien y avoir une quinzaine de personne qui la regardaient sans rien dire. Cela l'ennuyait, elle détestait être la cible des regards. Celui qui la marqua le plus, était celui de John. Elle pouvait y lire de l'ébahissement, de la crainte, et aussi du respect devant l'exploit qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Plus un autre sentiment sur lequel elle refusait de mettre un nom, et qui apaisait si souvent dans ses yeux a elle. Plus rarement dans les siens, mais toujours avec autant d'intensité. Ce regard la perturba plus qu'elle ne voulu l'admettre. Ce qui l'énervas. Elle cria dans la salle silencieuse.

Elizabeth : Quoi ? Vous aller rester plantes là jusqu'à ce qu'un ancien nous rende visite ? On retourne a son travail, et trouvez quelqu'un pour enlever ce wraith du parquet, on a une délégation Hondurmoise qui arrive dans une heure et demie, et un wraith dans le passages n'est pas la chose la plus a montrer a de futurs alliés commerciaux.

Elle se détourna ensuite des gens en face d'elle, et retourna travailler dans son bureau, après avoir lancé :

Elizabeth : Ronon, n'oubliez pas de récupérer votre lame, ainsi que de la nettoyer. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle s'émousse. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle retournèrent a leurs occupations, et l'équipe de John se rendit en salle de briefing, ou Elizabeth les attendait.

Il lui racontèrent leur mission, et comment les wraiths leur étaient tombes dessus. Quand ils arrivèrent au passage de la salle d'embarquement, ils se turent.

Elizabeth : La suite je connaît. Merci, vous pouvez disposer.

Teyla : je voudrait savoir comment vous avez pu faire cela docteur Weir. Personne dans pégase n'est jamais arrivé a tuer un wraith a main nues.

Elizabeth : j'avais un couteau.

Rodney : Mais ca reste un exploit !

Elizabeth : je n'ai rien a dire a se sujet, a part que mon père voulait faire de moi une tueuse a gages, et que certains hommes avec lesquels j'ai négocié étaient les pires brutes de l'univers, et que j'ai du apprendre me défendre, ainsi qu'a défendre ma vertu comme on dirait dans les livres. Ca vous vas Rodney ou vous voulez des détail sordides?

Rodney (d'une toute petite voix) : Non, je suis désolé elizabeth.

Ils partirent tous de la salle de briefing. Tous sauf John, qui s'approchas doucement d'Elizabeth, qui avait posé son visage dans ses mains. Elle savait très bien qu'il était là.

Elizabeth : Vous devriez aller vous reposer colonel, vous en avez besoin.

John : je voulait juste vous remercier. Il allait me tuer, et vous m'avez sauvé.

Elizabeth : Au moins on est quittes, vous m'avez sauvé la vie quand Kolya a essayer de prendre Atlantis. A l'époque, j'avis trop peur de moi-même pour faire quoi que ce soit. J'avais essayé d'enfouir cette partie de ma vie ou je me battait avec mes mains, et pas avec mes mots. Mais on ne change pas… jamais…

John : Ce que vous avez dit a Rodney, ca vous est vraiment arrivé ?

Elizabeth : Qu'un type avec lequel je négocie veuille me violer ? Oui, assez souvent. Mais je savait me défendre, et je m'en suis toujours sortie. Avec quelques bleus et quelques cicatrices, mais en bon état. Régler les problèmes d'Atlantis est peut-être plus simple, mais plus fatigant. J'aurais du réfléchir avant de me battre.

John : et je serait mort… Je voulait vous dire que si vous avez envie de parler, il y a toujours de gens pour vous écouter.

Elizabeth : pardon ?

John : Je suis sur que d'ici demain tout le monde vas vouloir vous tirer les vers du nez. Si vous en avez assez, il y auras toujours quelqu'un pour parler avec vous. Toute la base vous considère comme notre ange gardien. Bonne soirée docteur Weir.

Elizabeth : John… Je ne croit pas avoir envie d'en parler a Kate. Mais c'est vrai que ca m'aiderais… Pour l'instant, je doit recevoir la délégation Hondurmoise, mais merci de me le faire remarquer.

John sortit de la salle, et une heure plus tard, alors qu'Elizabeth était entrain de peiner grandement dans ses négociations, John revint.

Délégué Hondurmois : Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Votre aide peut être efficace, mais les wraiths sont très puissants. Je doute que vous soyez assez puissant pour les défier.

Elizabeth : Je peut vous assurer…

John : Excusez-moi docteur Weir, mais nous avons un petit problème.

Elizabeth : Lequel colonel ?

John : C'est assez délicat… Personne dans la cité n'est d'accort avec le fait d'incinérer la chose responsable de l'incident de cet après-midi… j'ai une solution a vous proposer, mais elle nécessite votre accort.

Elizabeth : Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas d'accort… Bien sur, je comprend très bien, je n'avais pas pensé a ca. Quelle est votre solution colonel ?

John : Nous pourrions dresser une sorte d'estrade devant la porte et l'activer, nous serions débarrassés de son corps.

Elizabeth : Bonne idée. Je me répugne a incinérer cette créature au même endroit que nos compagnons. Mettez tout en place, j'arrive quand ce sera près.

John : En fait c'est déjà près. Des que j'ai mentionné l'idée, Rodney a poussé tout le monde a le faire au plus vite. On n'attend plus que vous…

Elizabeth : Pourquoi ?

John : Etant donné que c'est vous qui l'avez… enfin vous voyez, ils ont pensé dehors que c'étais a vous de faire ca…

Elizabeth : bien, j'arrive. Veuillez m'excuser monsieur, je doit aller m'occuper d'une chose. Colonel la prochaine fois, n'interrompez pas mes négociations pour des choses comme celles-la, je suis sure que vous pouviez vous en occuper.

John : Ce n'est pas moi, c'est les autres qui ont insistés…

Elizabeth : Bien sur.

Ils sortirent tout deux, suivis de près par le représentant hondurmois, qui avait été intrigué par la conversation. Dans la salle d'embarquement se trouvaient près de la moitié de la population d'Atlantis. Ils s'écartaient respectueusement d'Elizabeth et de John qui la suivait. Le représentant de fraya un chemin a leur suite. Quand ils arrivèrent au tableau de commande de la porte, il remarqua le wraith mort devant la porte. Il s'exclama :

Représentant : C'est un wraith ?!!

John : Oui, ils est entré dans la cité en même temps que notre dernière équipe d'exploration, et…

Elizabeth : Colonel, je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas en reparler.

Rodney : pourquoi ? Vous avez tué ce wraith avec un simple couteau, vous devriez en être fière non ?

Elizabeth : Non, si on réussissait a tous les tuer, la nous aurions de quoi être fiers. Et ne dites pas de choses pareille alors que la personne avec laquelle je négocie est a deux mètres de vous, j'ai déjà assez de mal a y arriver sans vos interventions Rodney.

Rodney : Désolé… vous nous en débarrassez ?

Elizabeth activa symboliquement la porte vers Athos, et le wraith disparut dans la vague du vortex. Tous retournèrent ensuite a leur travaux habituels. Personne a part Rodney, John et Elizabeth n'avait dit mot. Le représentant accepta tout les termes du traité avec enthousiasme, et repartit enchanté sur sa planète.

Plus tard, très tard dans la soirée, Elizabeth se retrouvas dans un des quartiers de la cité, une section ou personne ne venait. C'était une section d'habitations plutôt loin de la tour et personne n'y venait jamais, a part pour des explorations. Elle passa une porte, et se retrouva sur un balcon. Elle n'était pas seule. Une personne se trouvait assise dans un coin, le visage caché par l'ombre. Malgré cela, elle le reconnut tout de suite, c'était John. Sans un mot, elle vint s'asseoir a ses cotes. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne disait mot. Ce fut Elizabeth qui rompit la glace.

Elizabeth : Vous savez, je n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Pas même à Simon.

John : De votre don pour la castagne ?

Elizabeth : Oui… Je suis une pacifiste convaincue, alors savoir battre au combat les meilleurs de la planète, c'est un peu contradictoire. C'est la faute a l'homme qui me servait de père. Il était agent a la CIA, et pour lui sa fille devait savoir être la plus forte. Il m'as élevée comme une machine de combat. Même lorsque mes trois frères sont arrivées, il a continué a m'entraîner. Eux n'ont jamais eu a subir ca… C'était des garçons alors que moi…

John : Ca devait être dur…

Elizabeth : Plus que vous ne l'imaginez. Un jour j'en ai eu marre, je n'ai jamais voulu me battre, alors je suis partie… J'avais quatorze ans… j'ai l'impression que c'étais hier alors que c'étais il y a plus de vingt ans… il avait fait du bon boulot, il n'as jamais réussi a me retrouver… j'ai traîné dans les rues pendant six mois, et un jour j'ai rencontré une femme. Elle s'appelait Cassandra, Cassandra Weir. Elle et son mari Chistopher m'ont adopté, malgré que je n'ai jamais voulu leur parler de mon passé… il m'ont aimé comme leur fille, et je me suis retrouvée avec une sœur. Elle a deux ans de moins que moi et c'est elle qui a poussé ses parent a m'adopter. Elle s'appelle Angela, et elle ressemble vraiment a un ange. Elle est mariée avec un homme appelé Michael Shanks. Ils ont deux filles, Teryl et Amanda. Quand je suis revenue sur Terre, elle allait avoir un fils qu'ils veulent appeler Richard… Tout était parfait, j'ai fait des études de droit et un diplôme de sciences politiques. Le reste s'est déroulé entre négociations et traités de haut niveau. Seulement il y a deux ans, trois mois avant que nous partions pour Atlantis, un de mes frère m'as retrouvée… Mon père voulait me parler… En fait ca faisait des années qu'il suivait ma carrière, je n'ai pas tellement changé de visage depuis ce temps… Je l'ai revu…… Ca a été horrible…

John : Pourquoi ?

Elizabeth : Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que je lui donne des informations sur un projet top-secret dont je venait d'être nommée commandant…

John : le projet porte des étoiles…

Elizabeth : Oui… J'ai refusé, et lui et mes frères ont commencé a me harceler… Je recevait des coups de fils sans personne au bout, ils me suivaient constamment, Simon s'est même fait agresser… Et un jour Angela m'a appelée pour me raconter que des hommes en noir avaient enlevées ses filles avant de les ramener a la maison.

John : Quoi ?!! Qui peut être aussi malfaisant ?

Elizabeth : Kinsey… A partir de ce moment j'ai vraiment eu peur, et j'ai mené une petite enquête, en fait ils travaillaient pour l'ex-vice-président Kinsey.

John : Pourquoi le vice-président voulait vous harceler ?

Elizabeth : Il détestait l'équipe SG-1, et je les ai aidés… Il avait juré de se venger… il a chercher a me faire dévoiler des secret d'états pour me faire passer pour une traître… Seulement il ne savait pas que les hommes qu'il avait engagés étaient mon père et mes frères. Il s'en est mordu les doigts. Mon plus jeune frère me ressemble, il n'aime pas se battre et tuer, il ne le fait que pour obéir a son père… Ce n'est plus le mien depuis qu'il a commencé a faire de moi une machine de guerre… J'ai réussi a lui faire dire qui était derrière tout ca. Je suis allée voir Kinsey, et je lui ait expliqué que s'il ne cessait pas immédiatement ses menaces sur moi et ma famille, il risquait de le regretter… Il m'a rit au nez et mon père est sorti de l'ombre. L'air de rien, juste pour faire taire Kinsey je lui ai sorti un 'Bonjour mon père'… Vous auriez vu le tête a Kinsey, il aurait vu une wraith qu'il n'aurais pas eu plus peur. Seulement il a vite repris son assurance quand cet homme qui me servait de père m'as dit qu'il me tuerais pour l'avoir abandonné… Et c'est le contraire qui c'est passé… Il a essayé de me tuer, vraiment. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, je me suis défendue… J'ai fini par le mettre a terre et là il m'as dit que ou que j'aille sur cette planète, il me retrouverais et… Et qu'il avait ordonné a mes frère de tuer tout le monde… Angela, Mickael, Terryl, Amanda, Simon, Casandra, Cristopher…

John : Et vous l'avez tué.

Elizabeth : Non, mais j'aurais du… Je lui ai a moitié tordu la tête, je l'ai rendu paraplégique. J'aurais du le tuer, je n'ai pas réussi a arrêter mes frère, il ont tuée mes parents adoptifs… Et ils ont failli tuer Angela et les filles…

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'elizabeth. Elle essayait de les retenir, mais elle n'y arrivait pas John qui l'avait prise dans ses bras pendant son récit la serra un peu plus contre lui. Sa vois commençait a prendre un ton détaché, comme si la douleur la rendais incapable de ressentir et d'exprimer quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Elizabeth : C'est moi qui les ai trouvés, ils étaient la, dans le salon, comme ils en avaient l'habitude a l'heure de Thé. Ils aimaient bien cette coutume britannique. Tout avait l'air normal, si normal… A part la ligne qu'ils avaient sur la gorge, et le rouge qui tachais leurs vêtements… je suis restée deux heures devant eux a pleurer en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Angela arrive… Elle n'as rien dit, c'étais trop horrible… Elle m'as dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute, qu'elle ne m'en voulais pas. Ce n'est pas ce que je pense. On a réussi a prouver que c'étais mes frères les assassins et on les a condamné a la prison a perpétuité… je n'ai jamais encore réussi a ne pas me sentir coupable de leur mort… ils m'avaient offert une vie splendide, une famille aimante, des parents attentionnés, un métier extraordinaire et un ami parfait. Et moi je les ai tuées.

John : Ce n'est pas votre faute.

Elizabeth : Si, sans moi ils seraient encore en vie, a voir grandir leur premier petit-fils et leurs petites-filles, ma sœur serait bien plus heureuse, et…

John : Et la terre serait en cendres, Atlantis aurait sombré depuis bien longtemps, je serait mort, et je ne serais pas amoureux… J'ai eu le temps de lire les rapports de le période ou vous dirigiez le SGC, vous avez évité par deux fois a la terre d'être détruite, et sur Atlantis vous nous sauvez tous tout les jours, vous devriez arrêter de culpabiliser. Vous méritez de vivre votre vie. Je pense que vous avez assez souffert comme ca.

Elizabeth : Peut-être…… C'est a cause de vous que je me suis battue. Ce wraith allait vous tuer. J'ai du sauver vos fesses. On a besoin de vous pour faire vivre Atlantis.

John : Et moi j'ai besoin de vous pour vivre tout court…

Elizabeth se redressa, échappant a son éteinte. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, ils étaient très proches, trop selon Elizabeth, mais elle ne pensait pas a se reculer.

Elizabeth : John… je ne pense pas… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

John : pourquoi ? De toute manière, je ne peut rien y faire, et je ne veux surtout rien y faire.

Elizabeth : je ne crois pas que notre travail se passe bien si nous faisons ca.

John : pourquoi ? Parce que je voudrait te protéger ? C'est déjà le cas, et que nous soyons ensemble ou non n'y change rien. J'ai toujours voulu te protéger, et ca ne changeras pas. J'ai eu deux ans pour me rendre compte du fait le plus important de toute ma vie : je t'aime. Et rien ni personne ne pourra changer ca. Ma vie est autant un désastre que la tienne, jusqu'à ce que tu arrive. Mes parents m'ont jeté dehors quand je leur ai dit que je voulais être pilote alors que j'avais réussi le test de Menza. Mon frère ne m'as plus parlé depuis ce jour, ma sœur non plus, mes six neveux et nièces croient que je n'existe pas et seule ma deuxième sœur me parlait encore avant que son mec fasse cramer sa maison avec elle et lui a l'intérieur. Je n'ai jamais eu de relation durable avec une fille de ma vie, l'avant-dernière était une ancienne qui ne peut même pas me voir sans risquer la vie de tout son peuple, et celle que j'aime maintenant n'as pas l'air de vouloir de moi. Dis moi, j'ai eu plus de chance que toi, mais ce n'est pas reluisant non plus.

Elizabeth : Oui je sais… Je sais aussi que je t'aime, mais je refuse de te faire entrer là-dedans…

John : Tu veux dire entre tes frères en prison et ton père paraplégique ? Que veux-tu que ca change a notre relation, on est dans la galaxie de Pégase, ils sont a des années lumières d'ici alors tu ne crains plus rien. Et je suis assez grand pour me défendre… Et de toute manière, après ce que tu vient de dire, je refuse que tu parte !

Son ton était a la fois extrêmement sérieux et très enjôleur. Elizabeth lui répondit d'un son faussement sérieux, lui montrant par la que ces arguments avaient fait mouche.

Elizabeth : On pourrait négocier. Je suis sure que si nous discutons un peu ou peut trouver un arrangement…

Elle l'embrassa doucement, et se recula.

John : Je doit dire que tu as des arguments des plus convaincants.

Et ce fut lui qui l'embrassa, fit valser se vêtements a l'autre bout du balcon et elle qui lui demanda de lui faire l'amour.

Le lendemains, ils se réveillèrent dans la chambre d'Elizabeth, les jambes enlacées. Elizabeth avait sa tête au creux de son cou, et John caressait son dos d'une main tendre. Ils restèrent dix minutes, juste a profiter de l'autre, avant qu'un appel arrive a Elizabeth a travers sa radio, posée sur la table de chevet. Elle y répondit, se leva et s'habilla pendant que John faisait de même. John s'approcha d'elle, la pris dans ses bras, et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle répondit avec autan d'ardeur a son baiser, puis de détacha de ses lèvres.

Elizabeth : ils m'attendent, il faut que j'y aille.

John : Ils peuvent attendre.

Elizabeth : Non, mais il faut qu'on parle un peu.

John : De comment on fait pour les autres ?

Elizabeth : Exactement. On se comporte comme d'habitude au boulot, mais si quelqu'un nous poses des question, on y répond franchement. Ca te vas ?

John : Parfait docteur.

Elizabeth : Et je t'interdit formellement de faire quoi que ce soit que tu ne ferais pas si nous n'étions pas ensemble. Comme essayer de me sauver la vie, ou d'essayer d'infléchir une de mes directives.

John : Tout ce que tu veux, sauf de te laisser mourir !

Elizabeth : Je ne te demande pas de me laisser mourir, mais de ne pas essayer de mourir et d'entraîner des gens avec toi si tu essaye de me sauver. Pas plus que ci c'était Teyla, Ronon ou Rodney.

John : Liz ! je ne peut pas te promettre ca, mais je te promet que je n'aurais jamais a faire ca. Ca te vas ?

Elizabeth : Non, mais je vais m'en contenter.

John : Boulot ?

Elizabeth : Boulot. Bien, donc au revoir Colonel.

John : Bonne journée docteur de mon cœur.

La vie sur Atlantis continua sans grandes différences, Elizabeth était seulement beaucoup plus respectée par les militaires. Au bout de six mois, ils pensaient que leurs amis avaient remarqué, ils se décidèrent donc de l'annoncer a toute la base de manière officielle, après le retour de John d'une mission avec son équipe. Seulement a l'heure prévue, ils n'étaient pas là. Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'Elizabeth se rongeais les sangs, la porte s'activa. Ils reçurent un code rouge, encore une fois. Teyla, Ronon et Rodney passèrent la porte. Elizabeth descendit sur l'aire de débarquement et leur demanda :

Elizabeth : Ou est John ?

Teyla : Juste derrière nous, il devrais être là…

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots, qu'il franchit la porte, qui se désactiva derrière lui. Elizabeth se dirigeas vers lui, lui mis une gifle retentissante et lui dit.

Elizabeth : Ca c'est pour m'avoir fait craindre le pire pendant deux heures !

John : moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir Elizabeth... Là je pense que c'est toi qui perd ton sang-froid, tu me doit des excuses Liz.

Elizabeth : Arrête de dire des bêtises !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle l'embrassa de toute son âme et de tout son cœur. Et il le lui rendit bien. Les gens autour étaient estomaquées. Rodney avait la bouche grande ouverte, Teyla n'avais pas bougée depuis qu'Elizabeth avait giflé John et le reste de la salle n'en menait pas large. Ils finirent par se séparer, sans pour autant se lâcher.

Elizabeth : La prochaine fois que tu me fait peur comme ca alors que j'ai une nouvelle importante a t'annoncer, tu vas en voir de toutes les couleurs.

John : Si tu veux… C'est quoi la nouvelle ?

Elizabeth : Dans les mois qui viennent on vas devoir compter deux Sheppard de plus.

John : Ca veux dire oui ?

Elizabeth : Bien sur ! Tu ne croyait tout de même pas que j'allais refuser ta demande en mariage quand même ?

John la fit tournoyer dans l'air en criant comme un gamin puis il la reposa a terre.

John : Mais pourquoi deux Sheppard ? Toi ca fait un, pas deux ?

Elizabeth : Ca veux dire qu'il te reste huit mois pour t'habituer a l'idées d'être papa.

John : Tu… On… on vas avoir un bébé ?

Elizabeth : oui, et j'espère que ce sera un garçon, ca rétabliras les comptes de mon côté de la famille et ta mère pourras avoir un petit-fils après ses cinq petites-filles. D'ailleurs il faudra qu'on prépare un petite virée sur terre dans le mois qui suit, Angela vas être ravie de te voir enfin, depuis le temps que je lui écrit notre histoire ! Et tu vas pouvoir essayer de te réconcilier avec ta famille.

John : Rien ne pourrais me faire plus plaisir que d'y aller avec toi. Je pense que tu veux un débriefing ?

Elizabeth : Gagné ! Tu passe à l'infirmerie, et dans trente minutes, débriefing. A tout de suite.

Elle le lâchas enfin et se dirigeas d'un pas dansant vers son bureau, pendant que John la suivait des yeux et se dirigeais vers l'infirmerie. Infirmerie ou il surprit Carson par sa bonne humeur et son entrain. Il ne rechignas même pas à se faire piquer par le doc. Carson s'en inquiéta.

Carson : John, vous este sur que vous allez bien ? Vous n'avez pas bu une boisson hallucinogène par hasard ?

John : Non pas du tout pourquoi ?

Carson : Vous este d'excellente humeur et vous ne rechignez même pas a ce que je vous fasse des piqûres !

John : C'est normal Carson, Elizabeth a accepté ma demande en mariage et elle m'as annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, comment voulez-vous que je soit de mauvaise humeur ?

Carson : Vous allez épouser Elizabeth ?!!

John : Carson ne me dites pas que personne n'as rien remarqué depuis le temps !

Carson : Non, personne dans la base n'est au courrant, ca j'en suis sur.

John : Pardon ? On n'as pas été d'une grande discrétion pourtant. On a juste essayé de rester pro dans le boulot… Vous este sur que personne n'as rien remarqué ?

Carson : Absolument… Vous savez, quelques personnes risquent d'être déçues, Elizabeth attire pas mal les regards masculins, et vous pas mal les féminins…

John : Dans ce cas, notre retour vas faire jaser…

Carson : pourquoi ?

John : Parce que c'est la qu'elle me l'as dit… Dites Carson, vous ne passez pas trop de temps avec le docteur Heigthmayer par hasard, vous parlez comme elle ?

Carson : Déformation professionnelle, on a tout deux suivis des cursus de médecine générale, avant qu'elle se dirige vers la psychologie. J'en ai d'ailleurs fait deux ans.

John : D'accort. J'y vais Carson, j'ai un débriefing… Au fait, si Liz et moi avons étés discrets, vous non. Kate a une babiole dans son bureau qui, j'en suis sur, était dans le vôtre. Bonne journée.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il se dirigeas vers la salle de briefing, ou il retrouva son équipe et Elizabeth.

John : Excusez-moi, Carson m'as retenu.

Elizabeth : La prochaine fois, soyez a l'heure.

John : Oui.

Elizabeth : Alors, que nous a valu de nous faire du mauvais sang pendant deux heures ?

John : Disons que le peuple de cette planète est plutôt misogyne, et que le fait que Teyla soit membre de cette équipe a posé quelques problèmes. Là-bas, les femmes n'ont pas le droit a la parole, et Teya, même si elle est loin d'être bavarde, sans vous offenser Teyla, a quand même le droit d'exposer son opinion. Ce qui lui a valu d'être jetée au cachot. On a donc pris un peu plus de temps que prévu afin de ne pas revenir a trois et de se faire traités de macho par vous et le reste des femmes de la base. On était presque a la porte quand ils se sont aperçus de la disparition de Teyla, on a donc étés obliges de se dépêcher. J'ai dit aux autres de partir devant et j'ai couvet notre fuite. On n'as pas eu de problèmes particuliers à part ca et on est rentrés. C'est tout.

Elizabeth : Bien. Rien d'autre a ajouter ?

Rodney : Si. Depuis combien de temps ca dure ?

Elizabeth : Quoi ?

John : Notre relation, personne ne s'en était rendu compte.

Elizabeth : Ne vous fichez pas de moi, on n'as absolument pas fait d'effort pour le cacher, et personne n'aurais rien vu ?

John : il faut croire. Comme quoi j'avais raison, comme d'habitude, notre boulot ne s'en est pas du tout ressenti.

Elizabeth : Tu a souvent raison, mais pas toujours, alors ne me reproche pas mes légères inquiétudes, surtout compte tenu de ta réaction le dernière fois que j'ai eu un problème. Pour répondre a votre question Rodney, ca fait six mois.

Rodney : Six mois ?!! Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ?

Elizabeth : pourquoi vous n'avez rien demandé ? Pourquoi vous n'avez rien vu ? On a un travail a faire sur cette cité, et ce ne sont pas nos relations qui vont y changer quoi que ce soit. En dehors du travail, John et moi nous sommes juré de ne pas nous cacher, si vous n'avez rien remarqué, ce n'est pas de notre faute.

John : Il faut dire qu'avec le boulot qu'on a en ce moment, c'est plutôt craignos.

Elizabeth : Effectivement. Rien d'autre a ajouter ?

Rodney : Vous auriez pu prévenir quand même…

John : Oui, nous aurions fait une annonce a travers les hauts parleurs de la cité. J'imagine bien Liz dire l'air de rien après un message important 'au fait, le colonel Sheppard et moi entretenons une relation sérieuse depuis six mois. Bonne journée a tous.' Ca vous plait comme annonce Rodney ? ou vous préférez la version discrète lors d'un débriefing ?

Elizabeth : Sinon j'ai la version romanesque, on s'en vas d'Atlantis, on fait une fugue en amoureux, et on revient le mois d'après. Où on rentre sur terre et on ne revient pas. Laquelle vous préférez Rodney ? Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui s'annoncent comme ca !

Rodney : Votre manière est bien plus spectaculaire, c'est sur.

Elizabeth : Depuis le temps, et vu la vitesse de propagation des rumeurs sur Atlantis, je pensait sincèrement que tout le monde était au courrant.

John : Si personne n'est au courant pour Carson, ca ne m'étonne pas que personne ne soit au courrant pour nous deux.

Elizabeth : Tu n'as pas tord. A ce propos, Kate s'est faite demander en mariage elle aussi, il vas falloir qu'on trouve un de tes supérieurs, a moins que les autres veuillent retourner sur terre pour échanger leurs serments. Dans ce cas, je pense qu'on pourras demander au Général O'Neill, il me doit une faveur, je l'ai sauvé des manigances de Kinsey quand il avait le savoir des anciens.

John : Je préférerais ici, mais sur terre, on pourras avoir ta sœur avec nous. Je sais que ca compte pour toi.

Elizabeth : Oui, mais ma vie est ici maintenant, plus sur terre. Même si j'aurais aimé ma sœur a mes cotés… Ce serait chouette qu'elle vienne sur Atlantis…

John : Ce sera donc sur terre. Elle n'as pas l'autorisation de venir.

Teyla : Si je puis me permettre d'interrompre votre discussion, Ronon et moi voulons vous adresser nos félicitations pour vos fiançailles et votre enfant... Si j'ai bien suivi votre conversation, vous voudriez vous marier sur Atlantis, mais avec la famille du docteur ?

John : Oui, la mienne ne m'as plus parlé depuis quasiment quinze ans.

Ronon : Dans ce cas, vous pouvez échanger vos serrements ici a la manière Athosiene, et sur terre avec vos familles et vos propres coutumes. En tant que chef de son peuple, Teyla est habilitée a célébrer des unions. Cette cérémonie se déroule devant la porte, vous n'aurez même pas a aller jusqu'au continent.

Elizabeth : C'est très généreux. Mais cela risque de poser des problèmes.

Teyla : Il faudra juste se passer de la porte pendant deux heures, le temps d'installer une estrade devant la porte.

Elizabeth : Pour ca, il faudrait l'approbation des autres habitants de la cité. Je doute que cela soit si simple. Si la porte s'ouvre au milieu, ca risque de poser quelques problèmes.

Ronon : Mais la porte ne s'est jamais ouverte pendant une cérémonie. Depuis que les ancêtres ont quittés la galaxie, elle ne s'est jamais ouverte pendant le cérémonie. Quand les ancêtres étaient là, on dit que certaines personnes se retrouvaient chez eux pendant la cérémonie, mais depuis qu'ils sont partis, rien ne se passe pendant la cérémonie.

Teyla : Ce n'est pas vrai Ronon. Pour le dernier mariage célébré par mon père il s'est passé une chose. Les Rais sont arrivés trois heures après… Mon père n'est jamais revenu, j'avais dix-sept ans, j'étais à coté, j'était l'équivalent de vos demoiselles d'honneur. Le docteur Arcombe m'a expliqué vos coutumes. On a dit que c'était parce que la cérémonie avais réveillé les ancêtres de la ville. Mais je ne pense pas que sur Atlantis nous risquions d'éveiller les ancêtres, et même dans ce cas, c'est fait depuis longtemps, depuis que nous vivons sur cette cité. Je serait honorée et ravir de célébrer votre union.

John : Je serais ravi que vous le fassiez Teyla, ce n'est pas moi que vous devez convaincre.

Elizabeth : J'en serais ravie aussi, mais je ne veux pas poser de problèmes sur Atlantis.

Rodney : J'ai une petite idée, attendez-moi une minute…

Sans dire ce qu'il voulais faire, rodney sortit de la salle de briefing. Deux minutes plus tard, ils entendirent sa voix a travers les hauts parleurs de la cité.

Rodney : On m'entend là ?… Oui ?… Bonjour tout le monde. Vous en avez tous entendus parler, alors je vais être assez bref. Alors voilà, nos amis John et Elizabeth ont décides de ce marier, et Teyla a eu une idée intéressante…

Elizabeth : Rappelez-moi de tuer Rodney !

John : Ca ne sera pas la peine, je m'en charge.

Rodney : En tant que chef des Athosiens, elle peut nous les marier ici, alors pour ca on aurais besoin d'immobiliser la porte pendant deux heures, et un coup de pouce de tout le monde. Je n'ai qu'une question, qui est de type assez dingue pour s'opposer au blocage de la porte pendant deux petites heures ? Si il y a quelqu'un, vous este prié de me le dire assez vite, et même dans ce cas, on sera quelques uns a vous enfermer pour la journée dans un des secteurs les plus éloignes de la cité. Et puis comme on dit dans ces cas-là, longue vie aux fiancés. Et…

Elizabeth : RODNEY !!! Rendez-moi ce micro immédiatement ! La prochaine fois, je vous arrache les oreilles et je vous casse le bras doit, que vous ne puissiez plus faire vous expériences ! Ca ne vas pas la tête de parler de notre vie privée aux hauts-parleurs de la cité ?!!

Rodney : Quoi, au moins, on sera vite fixés. Regardez autour de vous Elizabeth, ils sont tous d'accort avec moi, vous méritez qu'on bloque la porte deux heures pour vous deux. Vous nous avez tous sauvés la vie un nombre incalculable de fois, on vous doit bien ca. Et je crois qu'on s'en voudrais de louper votre mariage. Au moins Teyla, Ronon et moi… Et si je vois la tête des gens autour de moi, c'est aussi leur cas.

Elizabeth : Ca je m'en fiche royalement, si ca vous reprend encore une fois de parler de ma vie à toute la cité, vous allez le regretter.

Rodney : John…

John : C'est hors de question Rodney, vous l'avez remarqué elle est plutôt en colère, et il est hors de question que je m'oppose a Elizabeth quand elle est en colère. Je l'ai fait une fois, et je ne recommencerais jamais. Ca m'a servi de leçon. Et vous le méritez Rodney. Faire des conneries, ca c'est plus le genre de choses que je fait d'habitude, mais ca… Même moi je ne le ferais pas. Vous vous débrouillez Rodney.

Elizabeth : Rodney, vous allez retourner a l'infirmerie, vous direz a Beckett que vous este a sa disposition pour une semaine. Et je vous interdit pendant cette semaine de toucher a quoi que ce soit de la technologie des anciens, même les téléporteurs ou le centre de commande. La marche vous feras du bien, et une semaine sans rien de technologique sous les doigts vous aideras a comprendre la notion de chaîne de commandement et de respect de la vie privée.

Rodney : Mais…

Elizabeth : Et si vous protestez encore une fois, je double votre punition, comme à l'école maternelle.

John : C'est peut-être un peu dur pour Rodney…

Elizabeth : Pas du tout. Le prochaine fois il réfléchiras peut-être avant de faire de conneries de ce genre. Et rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ne changeras à ca.

Type des communications : Madame, je reçoit des messages de toute la cité. Ils disent tous que personne ne s'oppose a la proposition de Teyla Emmagan, et ils vous félicitent tous pour vos fiançailles.

Elizabeth : Personne ? Vous este sur ?

Type des communications : Oui Madame, le sergent Bates a même ajouté que si quelqu'un s'y opposait, il se chargeait personnellement de lui régler son compte…

John : Bates a dit Ca ?!

Type des communications : Oui Monsieur, il a dit ca.

John : J'aurais jamais cru ca de lui…

Rodney : Vous voyez, on n'as plus qu'a vous organiser ca.

John : Et dites donc, on vous a rien demandé Rodney !

Elizabeth : J'aimerais bien qu'on me demande mon avis avant de fixer la date de mon mariage !

Ronon : Quelle date voulez-vous ?

Elizabeth : Je rêve ou quoi ? Vous este tous tombé sur la tête ?

John : Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, comme ca on concilie notre vie, et nos origines. Atlantis et la terre. On boucle notre passé, et on ouvre notre avenir… Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée.

Elizabeth : Mais…

John : Tu a dit que si personne ne s'y opposait, ce serait l'idéal. Pourquoi tu est si réticente ?

Elizabeth : Mais… Parce que… Parce que c'est tellement… Tellement trop… Ils n'ont pas a faire ca…

John : A mon avis, tu risque d'avoir du mal a les en empêcher. Le mieux a faire c'est de les laisser faire, et de te réjouir d'avoir des amis et des compagnons aussi attachés a nous. Ca t'embête tellement de te marier sur Atlantis ?

Elizabeth : Non… non au contraire, c'est parfait. Vraiment parfait.

Rodney : A toute la cité d'Atlantis, ils sont d'accort, on n'as plus qu'a tout organiser, et…

Elizabeth : RODNEY !!! Lâchez ce micro immédiatement !

Un mois plus tard, c'était le jour du mariage d'Elizabeth et John. Personne n'avais perdu de temps. Toute la cité s'était mise au travail pour leur préparer un mariage digne de ce nom. Elizabeth n'en revenais toujours pas que toutes les personnes de la cité se soient mobilisées pour eux. Beckett et Rodney avaient fait la navette pendant toute la matinée pour ramener les Athosiens et des fleurs du continent. La salle était entièrement décorée de fleurs, une estrade était levée devant la porte.

Elizabeth se tenais sur la passerelle menant a son balcon, regardant l'air rêveur l'agitation a ses pieds. On ne l'avais pas laissée faire quoi que ce soit. John s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras.

John : Tu rêve a quoi ?

Elizabeth : A rien. Je m'étonnais que tout le monde se soit mobilisé pour nous.

John : C'est grace a Rodney. Tu sait quand tu lui a interdit de toucher a la technologie des anciens pendant deux semaines, Carson lui a donné du boulot autre que celui auquel tu pensait.

Elizabeth : Ah oui ?… Et quoi ?

John : Carson lui a ordonné de préparer tout ca.

Elizabeth : Non ?!

John : Si… Teyla te fait signe, je crois que c'est l'heure pour toi d'aller enfiler ta robe mademoiselle Weir.

Elizabeth : Bien monsieur Sheppard. Heureusement que je n'ai pas encore pris de ventre, je ne rentrerais plus dedans. A tout a l'heure.

John : De toute manière, tu est parfaite. A tout de suite mon amour. Et ne me pose pas un lapin.

Elizabeth : Aucun risque.

Une heure plus tard, John se trouvait au pied de l'estrade, juste devant la porte. Toute la cité et les Athosiens se trouvaient autour, en attendant le début de la cérémonie. Teyla arriva, dans une robe blanche comme celle des anciens. Derrière elle arrivaient un groupe d'Athosienes, encadrant une autre femme et la cachant. En arrivant devant Teyla elles s'écartèrent et révérèrent Elizabeth. John la trouva sublime. Elle portait une longue robe blanche a volants très moulante et un bustier brodé ajusté avec de fines bretelles. Elle avait été négociée par Teyla sur une planète spécialisé pour ses vêtement d'une grande finesse et d'une grande beauté. En la voyant, John se dit qu'il avait bien fait de laisser Teyla y aller sans en informer Elizabeth et qu'il ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'elle avait fait pour l'obtenir. Elizabeth monta sur l'estrade, pour se retrouver a coté de John. Teyla les rejoignis et se placa devant eux. La cérémonie commença alors.

Teyla : J'en appelle aux ancêtres qui nous protégent, nous instruisent et nous regardent disposer d'une partie leur empire. Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour unir deux âmes, sous votre regard bienveillant. Nous vous demandons de les protéger, de garantir la solidité de leur union et de les bénir. Elizabeth, John prenez-vous les mains.

Les deux fiancés obéirent, et sentirent une douce chaleur partir de leurs mains pour se répandre dans tout leur corps.

Teyla : Je demande aux ancêtres de lire leurs pensées, de les écouter échanger leurs serrements et de sanctifier leur union afin que leur vie soit la plus heureuse possible ainsi que de les préserver des wraiths et de la mort afin qu'ensemble ils puissent vous rejoindre quand leur vie terrestre sera achevée. Elizabeth, John, échangez vos serrements s'il vous plait.

Elizabeth : John, depuis que je te connais, on a traversés de drôles de choses, et pas mal d'épreuves, mais aucune de ces expériences ne nous a éloignés l'un de l'autre, et je suis sure que ce sera toujours comme ca. Je t'aime, et je suis sure qu'ensemble nous serons bien plus qu'heureux. Je sais aussi que ce jour est le plus heureux de ma vie, et qu'après ce jour, on en auras encore de milliers pareils. Je suis vraiment très heureuse de devenir ta femme aujourd'hui.

John : Je n'ai pas autant de choses a dire, je ne suis pas doué pour les discours, sauf que je t'aime, de toute mon âme et de tout mon cœur, et que ca sera ainsi jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, et que pour moi aussi ce jour est le plus beau de ma vie. Je te remercie de bien vouloir m'épouser et je suis euphorique aujourd'hui de devenir ton époux.

Elizabeth et John étaient plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Teyla les rappela a l'ordre en leur nouant une cordelette argenté aux poignets.

Teyla : Par ce lien d'argent, symbole de l'ascension de nos ancêtres, et sous leur regard, je vous déclare unis et indissociables jusqu'à votre mort ou votre ascension ainsi que dans l'au-delà. Puisse votre lien ne jamais se rompre.

Tout les athosiens répétèrent alors en ancien ce que Teyla venait de dire

Tous : CHE VOSTRO LIENO NON SI BROCA NULLA.

A cet instant, la porte se mit a étinceler, et une lueur s'empara d'Elizabeth et John, avant de refluer et de se concentrer sur leurs poignets. Il y eu un éclair, et toute lueur disparut, a part une lueur blanche qui formait un vortex dans la porte. John et Elizabeth n'avaient pas bougées d'un cil. La code argentée nouant leur poignets avait disparut. A sa place se trouvait, incrustée dans leur chair, a chacun de leurs poignets, deux cercles d'argent. Toute la salle était pétrifiée, personne ne disait mot. Teyla, comme si elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, continua de déclarer les paroles de cérémonie.

Teyla : Vous este maintenant épouse et époux, rien dans cet univers ne peux rompre ce lien a part vous-même, et ainsi vous resterez jusqu'à ce que le monde disparaisse et que tout change. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Elizabeth et John s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant que la salle reprenait ses esprits. John et Elizabeth se remarquaient rien, trop occupes à s'embrasser face a ce vortex blanc. Quand ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, le vortex devint rouge sang, avant de devenir d'un bleu plus habituel. La salle se mit a bruire de centaines de chuchotements. Teyla, reprenant ses esprits, leur demanda.

Teyla : Que c'est-il passé ?

John : Je dirait que nous avons rejoins les anciens… Pendant toute une vie…

Elizabeth : Ce qui n'avait eu lieu depuis dix mille ans s'est a nouveau produit grâce a vous Teyla. Il y a eu un réel mariage sur Atlantis.

Teyla : Où conduit ce vortex ?

John : Là on l'on veux aller… Liz, ca te dit un tour sur terre ?

Rodney : Mais c'est impossible ! Il faudrait un E2PZ pour ca !

Elizabeth : Vous savez Rodney, l'amour déplace des montagnes, et les anciens avaient tout prévu. Combien de temps on a étés absents ?

Teyla :Vous n'este pas partis…

John : Mais si, on a été… Sur une autre Atlantis…

Rodney : Elle a raison, vous n'este pas partis. Il y a juste eu une lumière aveuglante.

Elizabeth : Teyla, vous aviez dit que certains couples partaient rejoindre les anciens… Je crois que c'est ce qu'on vient de faire… Rodney, vous me faites des analyses de ce qui c'est passé, j'aimerais bien comprendre.

A peine eut-elle prononcé ses mots, que le vortex se désactiva. A la grande stupéfaction de John et Elizabeth, personne ne dit rien, comme s'il ne c'étais rien passé. Ils se sentaient différent, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer. Voyant qu'autour d'eux, personne ne faisais cas de ce qui c'était passé et mus par un instinct mystérieux, comme une voix intérieure, il firent comme les autres, comme s'il ne c'était rien passé.

Rodney : Ca attendra demain. Toutes les curiosités scientifiques m'intéressent, mais là, c'est votre mariage. Alors pour l'instant, vive les maries !!

Toute la salle : Vive les maries !! Hurra !!

Rodney : Maintenant, on peut passer a table ? Il y a des spécialités athosiennes que j'aimerais goûter..

John : J'ai une question Rodney, vous ne vous arrêtez jamais de manger ?

Rodney : Que lorsque ce ne fait pas détendre l'atmosphère.

Trois heures après, touts les invités se retrouvaient a danser sur le quai nord, ou le fête avait été préparée. De nombreux couples s'étaient formés, certains pour le moins inattendus, comme Bates et le sergent Romane Sanders, sœur d'un autres Sanders travaillant au SGC, ou Rodney et Natacha Alexandrovna, une scientifique russe de l'équipe, aux yeux vert et aux cheveux noirs comme l'encre (Rodney abandonne les blondes aux yeux bleus !!!!). D'autres étaient très attendus par les principaux intéresses de ce jour, tel Ronon et Teyla, ou Carson et Laura Cadman, qui passaient ainsi leur première soirée officielle ensemble. John et Elizabeth avaient ouvert le 'bal' sur All that she wants de Age Of Base. Maintenant, ils dansaient un slow sur If you want me to de Ginny Owen.

Elizabeth : Je ne crois pas avoir été plus heureuse que maintenant.

John : Moi aussi madame Sheppard.

Elizabeth : Je crois que je vais vite m'y faire si tu m'appelle comme ca tout les jours.

John : De toute manière, les autres ne vont pas te laisser le choix.

Elizabeth : Pourquoi ?

John : Il reste six jours avant que l'on rentre sur terre, et entre demain et le jour ou on s'en vas, ils vont tous t'appeler comme ca. Et ils ne vont pas se priver de nous taquiner a ce propos.

Elizabeth : Oh non !

John : J'ai peut-être une solution...

Elizabeth : Je prend ! C'est quoi ?

John : On fugue, on s'en vas pendant trois jours sur le continent, tout les deux, sans personne pour nous casser les pieds. J'ai repéré un coin très sympa, à deux cent kilomètres au sud du campement Athosien. Une grande plage de sable blanc, l'équivalant atlante des palmiers, aucune bestiole a part des dauphins… Ca pourrais être chouette…

Elizabeth : Très chouette, mais ils ne peuvent pas se passer de nous.

John : Ils vont le faire pendant un mois. On les prévient, en on s'en vas. J'ai déjà tout prévu.

Elizabeth : Coment ca ?

John : J'y ai une petite cabane avec des provisions, un grand lit, j'ai fait le ménage il y a deux jours et de quoi contacter Atlantis au cas où... Tu dit oui ?

Elizabeth : … Oui, si j'ai le droit d'avoir un rapport tout les jours sur l'état d'Atlantis.

John : Du moment que tu vient, aucune objection. Tu veux confier tout ca a qui ?

Elizabeth : Teyla, Zelenka, Rodney et Bates.

John : On leur écrit un mot, et on vas faire un tour en jumper.

Elizabeth : Je te suis… il y a quelque chose qui m'embête, je n'arrive pas a me rappeler ce que nous avons fait et appris sur cette autre Atlantis…

John : Mais tu sais que c'est important, aussi important que la découverte d'Atlantis… Moi aussi, mais ca vas nous revenir, j'en suis sur.

Elizabeth : pour l'instant, allons nous offrir notre lune de miel, on la mérite.

Le lendemain matin, la vie repris un cour normal. A une petite exception près. L'équipe de John avait une réunion avec Bates et Zelenka, mais Elizabeth et John n'étaient pas là. Ils commencèrent a s'inquiéter. Teyla partit voir dans leurs appartements ce qu'ils faisaient.

Rodney : Que John soit en retard passe encore, mais Elizabeth…

Teyla : Ils sont partis !

Bates : Quoi ?!

Tayla : Ils ont laisses un mot. « Au cas ou vous n'auriez pas trouvé le mot dans mon bureau, je cède le commandement de la cité d'Atlantis a Teyla pour ces cinq prochains jours. John sera remplacé pendant cette période par le lieutenant Bates. Aucune décision concernant la cité ne pourras être prise si ces deux personne, McKay et Zelenka, en tant qu'adjoins scientifiques, ne sont pas d'accort. Et ce même si la décision en question n'a aucun caractère scientifique. Bon courage, et merci de nous laisser un peu de repos. »… C'est signé Elizabeth Sheppard…

Rodney : Ils sont partis en lune de miel ou quoi ?!… Ils sont partis en lune de miel…

Ronon : C'est quoi une lune de miel ?

Zelenka : C'est une coutume terrienne. Les mariés partent en vacances juste après leur mariage, pour être seuls et profiter de leur… intimité…

Teyla : je vois, nous avons une coutume pareille chez nous. Les jeunes époux doivent partir du village et rester un mois seuls, afin de voir s'ils peuvent réellement se supporter. La plupart des couples reviennent de ce mois d'isolement ensemble, et souvent avec des enfants en prévision.

Rodney : Dans leur cas, l'enfant en prévision est déjà quasiment parmi nous. Et…

Teyla : Docteur McKay, vous devriez arrêter de parler ainsi de nos amis. Ils n'apprécieraient pas.

Rodney : J'ai bien le droit de parler, non ?

Bates : Non.

A cet instant, Carson arriva en courrant

Carson : Excusez-moi d'interrompre le briefing, mais… Mais ou est Elizabeth ? Et John ?

Zelenka : Comme nous le disions a l'instant, ils sont partis.

Carson : Où ca ?

Rodney : Aucune idée. Ils reviennent dans cinq jours.

Carson : Cinq jours ? Ca sera trop tard ! Il faut qu'ils reviennent tout de suite !

Bates : Pourquoi ? Ils sont partis pour être seuls, pas pour qu'on les embête.

Carson : Il y a un truc chez eux qui m'inquiète. Hier, je leur ai fait des prises de sang, après leur drôle de truc pendant leur mariage. Ce n'est pas leur sang.

Teyla : Comment ca ?

Carson : Le sang que je leur ai prélevé n'appartient a aucun groupe connu. Il ne réagit pas comme du sang humain normal. Je n'avais jamais vu ca…

Ronon : Vous este sur docteur ?

Carson : Je n'ai jamais vu ca chez un humain… Oh mon dieu ! C'est comme pour le sang de Chaya, l'ancienne !

Rodney : Ils ont du sang ancien ? Comment ca se fait ?

Teyla : A cause de leur mariage.

Zelenka : Comment ça ?

Ronon : On raconte dans tout pégase que lorsque les ancêtres vivaient parmi nous, certains humains allaient chez eux lors de leur union et se retrouvaient avec des dons extraordinaires... Ils pouvaient détruire les wraiths rien qu'en y pensant, et ils lisaient les pensées des gens… en contrepartie, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir de vie véritable… On disait que ces gens étaient choisis pour la pureté de leur amour l'un pour l'autre, et pour les ancêtres. Que lors de leur union, ils disparaissaient et se retrouvaient chez les ancêtres avant de revenir…

Bates : Et ce qui c'est passé hier ne vous a pas mis la puce a l'oreille ?

Teyla : Ce ne sont que des histoires. Vous même ne croyez pas aux sorcières ? Ce sont le même genre d'histoire que celles-là qui en parlent.

Carson : J'ai lancé des recherches génétiques sur leur sang. J'aurais les résultats dans six heures.. J'espère que je me suis planté. S'ils contactent Atlantis, dites-leur de revenir le plus vite possible. Il faut qu'on trouve ce qui c'est passé.

Rodney : Au fait… Pourquoi on ne s'est pas inquiétés hier ? On n'as rien fait du tout… Pourquoi ?

Ronon : Les anciens ont tout prévu.

Bates : Pardon ?

Teyla : Hier ils ont dit que les anciens avaient tout prévu.

Zelenka : Je me demande ce qui c'est passé. Je vais faire des recherches dans la base de données ancienne.

Rodney : Moi je vais faire des analyses sur l'air, la boisson, la nourriture, et tout de que la cité avais en commun hier pendant la cérémonie. A mon avis ce devais être dans l'air.

Teyla : Très bien. On dit débriefing dans six heures ici même. En attendant ne dites rien a propos de vos inquiétudes, il ne faut pas affoler la population d'Atlantis. Ils sont juste partis pour être tranquilles après leur union. On est tous d'accort ?

Tous : Oui.

Pendant ce temps, dans une maison en bambous, sur une plage de sable blanc au bord d'un lagon d'eau turquoise, deux amoureux, deux époux regardaient le soleil se coucher.

Elizabeth : Et dire que sur Atlantis ils sont entrain de travailler…

John : Je les plains, ils doivent supporter McKay.

Elizabeth : Tu sais ce qui nous est arrivé hier toi aussi ? Tu t'en souvient ?

John : Aussi bien que toi. On risque d'avoir de petit ennuis en rentrant tout les deux…

Elizabeth : Ils vont s'en rendre compte. Si ce n'est déjà fait. Carson doit analyser nos prises de sang en ce moment même. Et elles vont se réveiller.

John : Et ca doit les inquiéter. On reprend quand même contact avec Atlantis ?

Elizabeth : Bien sur. Ce soir, mais de loin… tu me fait visiter notre système solaire ?

John : Tu pourrais le faire mieux que moi maintenant.

Elizabeth : je ne l'ai pas autant parcouru que toi. Je ne vient jamais en mission d'exploration.

John : ce n'est pas faute de te le proposer.

Elizabeth : Maintenant c'est moi qu te le demande.

John : et j'accepte avec plaisir. On y vas ?

Elizabeth : Oui.

Les deux personnes entrèrent dans le jumper. Elizabeth s'assit a la place du conducteur, et fit décoller l'appareil, qu'elle dirigea ensuit vers la planète le plus lointaine du système, Galana. Deux minutes plus tard, ils y étaient. Elle les posa, et il se dirigèrent vers un endroit précis de cette autre planète, théoriquement à vingt heures de jumper d'Atlantis. Ils décidèrent de contacter Atlantis sept heures plus tard, lorsque la nuit tomberais sur eux.

Six heures plus tard sur Atlantis, la réunion se tenait. Rodney venait d'expliquer qu'une substance chimique avait été enregistrée sur l'ensemble de la base lors de la cérémonie. Ce fut Carson qui pris la parole ensuite. Bizarrement, Zelenka, toujours prompt a s'enflammer contre Rodney, n'avais rien dit depuis le début de la réunion. Tous avaient remarqué qu'il avait l'air d'avoir vu des morts, mais personne n'avais rien osé dire.

Carson : J'ai fini les analyses ADN, c'est assez bizarre. Ce ne sont pas les ADN de John et Elizabeth, mais il leur sont très proches. On dirait qu'ils ont subi une modification génétique, mais d'une ampleur phénoménale. Je n'ai aucune idée des conséquences, mais ca peut être dangereux pour eux.

Zelenka se décida alors a rompre le silence dans lequel il s'était enfermé.

Zelenka : Ils vont mourir.

Carson : Les mutations génétiques ne font pas mourir. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

Zelenka : ce qui est écrit dans la base de données des anciens… en cherchant, j'ai trouvé un dossier qui n'avais jamais été là. Il parle des cérémonies anciennes. Il y en a autant que sur l'histoire ancienne.

Rodney : Mais ca fait d'équivalent de milliards de pages de textes !

Zelenka : Oui… J'ai trouvé ce qui était dit sur les cérémonies d'union. Ca fait peur. Les mariages n'existaient pas chez les anciens, pas dans le sens ou nous l'entendons. Les unions n'étaient faites que par les personnes s'aimant réellement, et qui étaient prêtes a mourir pour sauver les antres anciens. Ces gens bénéficiaient d'une haute estime chez les anciens. Ils pouvaient passer des années sans que rien ne leur arrive, mais si une chose ou une personne importante étaient menacée par quoi que ce soit, ils pouvaient alors la sauver. En mourant. Ils le faisaient a chaque fois, mus par on ne sait quoi, ils allaient au devant de tout les dangers, et arrivaient toujours a faire ce qu'ils voulaient, sauver les gens et les villes anciennes. Et ils mouraient, sans pouvoir s'élever. Ils renonçaient tous a l'ascension pour sauver leur peuple et ce qui contait pour lui. Il est dit qu'on appelait ces gens des Astrals. Et que quatre cent soixante dix-neuf couples d'astrals ont morts pour sauvegarder Atlantis… Et que tout astral auras depuis ce jour le devoir de sauvegarder la cité, en plus les personnes y résidant, des anciens, et des autres citées anciennes. Ainsi que de ne jamais abandonner la terre seule devant ses ennemis, de ne jamais laisser les wraiths la trouver…

Rodney : Pourquoi on n'en a jamais entendu parler de ce dossier avant ?

Zelenka : parce qu'il vient de la porte. Le dossier était stocké dans la porte, je ne sais pas comment, mais il était là. Jusqu'à ce que la cérémonie le fasse se transférer sur la base de donnés. Et ce n'est pas ca le plus troublant.

Teyla : Vous avez plus troublant que ca ?

Zelenka : Oui. Ce dossier se termine par une prophétie.

Bates : Pardon ?!!

Zelenka : Elle dit qu'après dix mille ans d'abandon, la cité serait redécouverte par un peuple descendant des anciens, et qu'il serait mené par un homme et une femme, qui après trois ans deviendraient deux Astrals. Ces deux astrals aurons des enfants, qui un jour débarrasseraient l'univers des toute menace, après que leur parent aient ramené a la vie tout les anciens du système, avant même leur naissance… je ne sais pas ce que ca veux dire, mais c'es plutôt inquiétant, surtout la dernier phrase. Elle dit : Ils mourrons dans des souffrances inhumaines, sans avoir vu grandir leur dernier enfant, et l'empire Atlante ressortir des flots, mais ils laisserons dernier eux un message d'espoir pour les survivants des cataclysmes. Les astrals, désormais tous élevés grâce à eux, veilleraient sur les hommes en leur apprenant ce qu'ils savaient, et en rendant grâce aux asrals qui avaient disparu pour eux… les Sheppard, Elizabeth et John, de la terre et d'Atlantis……… Leur noms sont écrit dans ce texte datant d'il y a dix mille ans. C'est impossible que ce soit une coïncidence, c'est trop précis.

Rodney : C'est impossible ! C'est sûrement… c'est impossible que ce soit aussi précis, c'est impossible !

Teyla : Comment cela ce fait-il ?

Bates : Ce n'est pas possible !

A cet instant, la voix d'Elizabeth retentit dans la salle de contrôle. Tous se précipitèrent au centre de commande, encore bouleversés par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Elizabeth : Atlantis, me recevez-vous ? Ici Elizabeth Sheppard, nous recevez vous Atlantis ?

Bates : Nous vous recevons madame. Nous avons un problème, il faudrait que vous rentriez sur Atlantis, votre santé est en danger.

Elizabeth : ma santé est parfaite Bates. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. Vous avez trouvé de dossier de la porte je suppose.

Bates : Oui madame. Vous…

Elizabeth : Non Bates, nous ne rentrerons pas. Et n'envoyez pas de jumper nous chercher, nous sommes sur Galana.

Rodney : Où ca ?

John : La septième planète du système Rodney. Tout ce passe bien sur Atlantis ?

Rodney : Non John, tout vas mal, vous allez…

John : Mourir… Nous ne mourrons que dans dix ans Rodney, cessez de stresser pour rien. Je connais la prophétie, et Elizabeth et moi l'avons acceptée. Ne vous en faites pas pour nous, vos soufres-douleurs favoris vont encore rester encore un peu. Pour l'instant, excusez-moi, mais j'ai une bande de deux mille gamins a surveiller, et ils sont plutôt turbulents.

Zelenka : Deux mille gamins ? Comment ca ?

Elizabeth : Rien, on a fait une petite bêtise, on a réveillé les enfants avant les parents, et ca fait une espèce d'immense cour de récré où on se trouve. Les parents sont entrain de se réveiller, ca vas être plus simple après.

Rodney : mais que est-ce que vous réveillez ?

Elizabeth : Les anciens bien sur ! Le peuple de Galana se réveille après dix mille ans d'absence. Apres ce sera à Folarya, puis à Elendril, Demonia, Cartone, Balmos et enfin Atlana.

Teyla : Qui sont ces personnes docteur ?

Elizabeth : Ce ne sont pas des personnes Teyla, ce sont des planètes ! C'est le nom des planètes de l'artan, notre système solaire. Le nom des planètes commence par la première lettre de l'alphabet pour la plus proche, la deuxième pour la deuxième, et ainsi de suite… Oui j'arrive John, je sais que tu a besoin d'un coup de main pour initialiser la ville, je finis mon rapport. Je suis désolé, mais il fait que j'y aille, on a du boulot. A dans deux jours, on devrais avoir fini. Et prenez bien soin de notre cité !

A ces mots la communication fut coupée. Personne ne disait mot, encore une fois. Le fait qu'ils disent que leur mort n'aurais lieu que dans dix ans les avaient un instant rassuré. Puis le fait qu'ils réveillent les anciens les avaient complètement déboussolés, personne ne savait de quels anciens ils parlaient, ils n'avaient rien compris. Maintenant personne ne savais plus quoi faire. Et ils ne firent rien jusqu'au retour de John et Elizabeth, qui ce déroula fort différemment de ce qu'ils avaient imaginés.

Cela faisait trois jours que John et Elizabeth étaient partis, et personne sur Atlantis ne savais quoi faire. Ils faisaient ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire, s'occuper de leur cité du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. C'était l'après-midi quand les détecteurs de mirent a lâcher des messages d'alertes. Sept vaisseaux de petite taille se dirigeaient vers la planète. Les messages disparurent dix secondes après qu'ils soient apparus. Tout le monde était estomaqué, il y avais sept jumper qui se dirigeaient vers la planète, alors qu'il n'en manquais qu'un, celui de la flag team, jumper one, celui qu'avais pris Elizabeth et john. A leur grande surprise, ils se dirigèrent tous vers Atlantis, sauf un vaisseau, qui se dirigea vers une cote très au sud du continent. Ils reçurent alors une communication radio.

XXX : Atlantis, ici les chefs des six planètes extérieures, nous demandons autorisation de nous poser sur l'aire de débarquement afin d'attendre le chef d'Atlana et les Astrals. Ils nous ont demandé de les attendre sur la cité.

Teyla : Vous este autorisés a vous poser, mais nous vous demandons de bien vouloir aller immédiatement en salle de commande s'il vous plais.

XXX : Bien sur, nous avons un message a vous transmettre de la part des Astrals, ils demandent à ce que les membres du commandement provisoire les rejoignent. Ils sont dans le vaisseau qui ne nous a pas suivis

Teyla : Bien, je vais les en avertir. Merci de votre message.

Les chefs débarquèrent, et se rendirent comme demandé dans la salle de commande, ou ils s'assirent face a la porte en tailleur, et ne bougèrent plus. Teyla, Rodney, Zelenka et Carson se rendirent alors a l'endroit ou se trouvait le jumper solitaire. Ils ne virent rien qu'une cabane de bambous. Ils se préparèrent a rentrer quand le sable se souleva. Ils prirent de l'altitude, et virent une cité sortir du sable. Elle était trois fois plus étendue qu'Atlantis, mais beaucoup moins haute. Seule une tour, réplique exacte de celle d'Atlantis, dépassait le reste de la ville. Ils s'y dirigèrent, et s'y posèrent. Une bande de gamins de six a douze ans les entourèrent et les conduisirent dans une salle en dessous, ou ils se joignirent a une autre bande d'enfants, beaucoup plus importante. La salle ressemblais a la salle de commande de la porte présent sur Atlantis, mais il n'y avais aucune porte. Les enfants jouaient dans un joyeux brouhaha a des jeux de leur age. La salle entière était entourée d'un balcon sur lequel se trouvaient d'innombrables postes informatiques anciens. John se trouvais sur l'un d'eux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il leur parla qu'ils remarquèrent sa présence.

John : Salut ! Ma cité vas bien j'espère ?

Rodney : Vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qui se passe ?

John : Bien sur, je réinitialise la ville pendant qu'Elizabeth réveille les derniers.

Rodney : les derniers quoi ? Et c'est quoi ces fringues ?

Ils l'avaient rejoins sur le plate-forme, et avaient remarqué qu'ils portait une tunique blanche rebrodée et un pantalon assorti. Il ressemblait a un ancien, dont il portait les vêtements. Avant qu'il réponde, Elizabeth arriva. Elle aussi portait des vêtements anciens. Elle répondit pour John a la question de Rodney.

Elizabeth : J'étais en train de réveiller les derniers anciens encore endormis. Et ces vêtements sont un cadeau des Demoniens, ils appartenaient aux derniers Astrals. John tu veux un coup de main ?

John : Avec plaisir. Il me reste a activer les systèmes d'agriculture pour que la ville soit réveillée.

Ils se plongèrent dans leur postes et leur manipulations, ne sortant de leur travail que pour s'adresser aux enfants qui se chamaillaient. Les autres n'osaient pas les interrompre malgré leur curiosité. Tout d'un coup le silence se fit chez les enfants. Tous se retournèrent pour voir ce qui l'avais provoqué. Une femme, grande, la peau mate, une immense chevelure noire, des yeux aussi noirs qu'eux et une longe robe très légère jaune s'avançait vers eux. Au fur et a mesure qu'elle passait parmi les enfants, ceux-ci croisaient leurs bras, une main sur chaque épaule opposée, et s'inclinaient profondément devant elle. Elle arriva devant le groupe. John et Elizabeth la saluèrent comme l'avais fait les enfants, en s'inclinant profondément devant elle, les bras croisée. Elizabeth parla la première.

Elizabeth : nous sommes honorés par ta présence Altais, mère des élevés, de la cité et reine des anciens.

La femme, nommé Altais, les regarda tout deux, et mit un genoux a terre en les saluant comme ils l'avaient fait.

Altais : C'est a moi de saluer les sauveurs de notre race et les tueurs de wraiths, ainsi que vos enfants a venir.

Elle se releva d'un mouvement souple.

Altais : Ainsi j'avais raison, la prophétie est vraie.

John : Elle n'est pas encore réalisée votre altesse, il nous reste dix ans a vivre, et nos enfants doivent naître. La prophétie dit que vous seriez réveillés dans la période la plus noire du conflit. Les autres anciens ont fait leur travail a la perfection majesté, personne n'as jamais soupçonné que des villes atlantes étaient enfouies sous le sol des différentes planètes de l'artan. Nous avons déjà réveillés toutes les autres villes. Analia est la dernière.

Elizabeth : La ville est pratiquement réinitialisée votre altesse.

Altais : Vous estes bien plus puissants et sages que moi, qui ai des dizaines de milliers d'années, grâce aux autres Astrals qui vous ont légués leurs souvenirs. Arrêtez de me donner mon titre. Dites-moi, qu'est-il advenu de notre mère la Terre ? Elle n'est pas morte, vous en venez, mais les miens n'y sont plus. Le fléau a tout dévasté n'est-ce pas ?

John : Oui. Les autres ont réussi a récrée la vie dans notre galaxie mère. Elle suit son court, comme les autres, avec ses hauts et ces bas. Les Orii ont failli la détruire, mais elle s'en est sortie grâce a certains terriens. Dont un mi-ancien. Ils ont trouvé l'avant-poste, mais il ne reste aucune ville. Tout ce qu'ils ont trouvé c'est le site de décollage de la cité.

Elizabeth : je suis désolé, mais votre compagnon n'as pas pu survire, en dehors de nous. Ils ont été obligés de le réveiller. Il a mené une vie humaine normale en essayant d'aider les autres. Il a eu une fille, et de filles en filles, depuis deux mille ans et jusqu'à moi ce secret est resté enfoui dans nos gènes. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je suis la dernière descendante de Torius, votre complément et votre compagnon.

Altais : Il ne seras pas perdu pour rien, il revivra en vos enfants. Qui sont vos compagnons Astrals ?

John : je vous présente les docteurs Rodney McKay, Rydec Zelenka et Carson Beckett ainsi que Teyla Emmagan. Ils sont nos amis et nos aides pour la défense et le remise en vie de la cité.

Rodney : Vous este la reine des anciens ?

Altais : Oui, c'est la traduction abrégée de mon titre. Votre esprit est vif docteur, mais vous ne nous comprendrez pas de sitôt. Vous ne comprenez pas que vos amis sacrifient leur vie, et même leur ascension pour nous. Regardez autour de vous. Sur des dix mille habitants de la ville, seuls quelques uns survivrons. Nous le savons et nous l'acceptons. Vos amis vont sauver ces gens, les seuls qui resterons. Mais ils se retrouverons, au delà de la mort, le seul royaume que nous explorons sans penser a revenir en arrière. Ne soyez pas effrayé par nous. Un jour, quand vous serez entièrement détaché de ce monde, vous comprendrez.

Rodney : Comprendre quoi ?

John : Qu'il y a des choses qui valent qu'on disparaisse a jamais. Et que vous n'avez pas a vous en faire pour nous.

Zelenka : Qu'est ce qui c'est passé exactement ?

Elizabeth : Disons… Génothérapie à la mode ancien et transfert de mémoire… C'est assez étrange… je ne saurait pas vous expliquer exactement…

Altais : Moi, avec l'aide des chefs des planètes extérieures, je pourrait vous l'expliquer… Nous devrions retourner sur Atlantis.

John : Oui, ils risquent de s'inquiéter. Le chef d'Analia vas nous accompagner, il ne devrais pas tarder.

Les enfants qui avaient repris leurs jeux se mirent a crier de joie. Tous se retournèrent, et virent des adultes, vêtus tous avec des styles différents, dans les bras desquels se jetaient les enfants. On assistait a des retrouvailles après dix mille ans de séparation. Adultes et enfants étaient plus heureux que jamais. En deux minutes, la salle s'était vidée, parents et enfants étaient partis afin de savourer pleinement leurs retrouvailles. Un homme arriva ensuite, il semblait très âgé, et était vêtu conne John et Elizabeth. Il s'approcha d'eux et leur dit qu'ils étaient près a partir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tous étaient sur Atlantis. Le rumeur que des anciens étaient arrivés sur Atlantis avait déstabilisé toute l'expédition. Pour l'instant, les chef des sept planètes étaient retournés sur leur planètes respectives, après avoir salué Altais, John et Elizabeth. Lesquels, avec Rodney, Rydec, Teyla et Bates, se tenaient dans la salle de briefing, et parlaient.

Teyla : Que c'est-il passé exactement ?

Altais : Il y a plus de dix mille ans, lorsque les wraiths sont apparus, un de nos sages a fait une prédiction. Il a prédit que si nous nous battions maintenant, nous disparaîtrions… Mais que si nous nous endormions, dans dix milliers d'années, nos descendants redécouvriraient la cité. Puis les villes. Et qu'a ce moment nous pourrions nous débarrasser des wraiths pour toujours et que notre civilisation pourrait revivre. La quasi-totalité de notre peuple l'as cru et est entrée en sommeil.

Rodney : En stase vous voulez dire ?

Altais : Non. Notre peuple possède la capacité a s'endormir, et a se réveiller des années, voir des siècles plus tard, sans perdre une seule seconde de vie. Les wraiths nous ont volé cette capacité. Et en stase, la vie finit quand même par s'éteindre… les sept cité se sont donc endormies. Mais certains sont restés éveillés. Ils ont joué la comédie aux wraiths. Ils leur ont fait croire qu'ils étaient les seuls représentants de notre espèce, et en créant les humains normaux pour peupler cette galaxie. Au bout de deux cent ans, les wraiths ont commencés a nous attaquer. Nous nous sommes battus. Nous gagnions quasiment toujours mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Nous avons submergés la cité, et les autres sont rentrés sur Terre. Moi je suis restée, a tenir compagnie a Elizabeth dans son caisson de stase. On ne m'avais pas autorisée à la rencontrer pour ma sécurité, mais comme d'habitude, j'ai désobéi. Je l'aimait bien, et je crois que ce sera la même chose maintenant. Janus avait beaucoup insisté pour que je le fasse, je comprend maintenant pourquoi. Au bout de trois siècles, les wraiths sont partis. Je suis retournée dans la ville, j'ai déserté la cité pour ne pas me faire repérée par votre équipe quand elle arriverait.

Rydec : Attendez ! Vous avez assisté a tout cela ?

Altais : Oui.

Rydec : Combien de temps peut vivre votre peuple ? c'est impossible de vivre aussi longtemps !

Altais : Non peuple a une espérance de vie de 150 ans en moyenne. Mais cela fait longtemps que je ne suis plus comme eux… J'était la reine de notre peuple sur terre, alors qu'il n'en était qu'a ces balbutiements. Je suis morte à cent dix-neuf ans, ce qui était exceptionnel au début de la civilisation ancienne, alors que nous venions de fuir les Orii, et je me suis élevée. C'étais la première fois qu'un membre de notre peuple s'élevait, et j'ai beaucoup appris et aidé mes semblables à faire de même. Des siècles plus tard, notre peuple était le plus brillant de cet univers. Nous faisions partie du conseil des quatre races. On nous connaissait pour le peuple le plus pacifique et le plus sage, ainsi que le plus compatissant. On me considérait comme l'instigatrice de tout cela. J'étais la mère de notre civilisation vu que j'étais la première à montrer la voie. On m'appelait la mère compatissante… Cette caractéristique a coûté ma perte. Lors du fléau, je n'ai pas pu rester insensible a la souffrance de mon peuple. J'ai fait en sorte que le fléau ne les touche plus. Les autres n'ont pas apprécié. En faisant ca, j'ai transgressé toutes nos lois. Pour me punir, ils ont rendu mon peuple aussi sensible qu'avant au fléau, et ils m'ont renvoyée ici en me faisant un don empoisonné. Ils m'ont déchue de tout mes pouvoirs, et m'ont rendue immortelle. Que je puisse voir toutes les souffrances de mon peuple, et les ressentir pour toute l'éternité, jusqu'à ce que j'ai payé ma dette… j'ai souvent essayé de mourir. Pas de m'élever, de mourir vraiment. La mort est reposante, et j'avait déjà assez souffert comme ca. Du moins je le pensait… Mais ce n'est pas assez il parait… ils ne m'ont jamais laissée mourir… ils m'ont forcée a rester… Et a voir souffrir et mourir les gens que j'aime…

Rodney : Il est impossible d'être immortel ! Même les Wraiths ont besoin de se nourrir !

Altais : Moi aussi. Mais si je ne la fait pas, je m'affaiblit, mais je ne meurt pas… J'ai déjà essayé…

Teyla : Votre vie n'est pas heureuse.

Altais : Si, quand même assez pour que je reste a participer à la route de cet univers. Je vois vivre mes enfants. Je les voit naître, grandir, tomber amoureux, avoir des enfants, vieillir, et s'élever… Et de même pour leurs enfants, et leurs enfants, et ainsi de suite pendant des générations… Je voit vivre mon peuple ! Rien ne peut se comparer a ca…

Elizabeth : C'est pour ca que nous l'avons acceptée Rodney…

John : Pour les anciens, Atlantis, et vous… Nos amis…

Elizabeth : Vous méritez de vivre. Et vous devrez veiller sur nos enfants… ce sera votre tache a tous.

Altais : S'ils ne le font pas, je m'en chargerais.

John : Ils ont du temps pour se faire a cette idée. Pour l'instant, je crois que nous devrions revenir a notre vie normale, pour autant qu'une vie puisse être normale sur Atlantis. Dans trois jours, Liz et moi allons sur terre. Voulez vous venir ?

Altais : je viendrais volontiers voir ma planète. Les chefs des villes vont rester ici, ils doivent expliquer notre peuple au votre. La cité reste a vous. Elle a été construite dans ce but… Abriter nos descendants.

Deux semaines plus tard, sur l'aire de débarquement du Dédale, toute une délégation attendait Altais, et dans une moindre mesure John et Elizabeth. Ils n'avaient pas dit aux terriens ce qui leur était arrivé, de peur des conséquences. Ils avaient juste averti la Terre que les anciens de la galaxie de Pégase c'étaient réveillés et que leur chef les accompagnait. L'ancienne SG-1 au grand complet avait tenu a assister a l'arrivée d'Altais. Ils avaient de nombreux liens avec les anciens, surtout Daniel.

Représentant de la terre : Madame, nous sommes honorés de vous accueillir sur terre, et nous vous prions de…

Altais : Pardon ?

Représentant de la terre :… Nous sommes honorés de…

Altais : Vous allez bien ? Personne ne m'as jamais fait de discourt, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'on vas commencer. J'ai deux choses a vous dire. Un, je refuse de me prêter a vos expériences, nous ne sommes pas des cobayes, nous sommes des êtres humains. Et deux, je refuse de vous parler de mon peuple et de nos savoirs. Votre espèce n'est pas assez sage pour en faire bon usage. A ce propos, je vous informe que votre expédition est considérée comme une ambassade sur nos territoires, et qu'Elizabeth et John Sheppard sont désormais des membres a part entière de notre peuple. De plus, il y a certaines personnes dans votre expédition qui sont violents sans raison et haineux envers les autres. Je vous prie de bien vouloir les en retirer, sinon votre position dans notre galaxie serait grandement affaiblie du fait de votre expulsion de notre cité. Si cela ne vous convient pas, vous pouvez partir. Notre peuple se débrouilleras pour chasser les Wraiths sans votre aide.

Représentant de la terre : Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis désolé.

Jack : Taisez vous ! Vous este la reine des anciens n'est-ce pas ?

Altais : Oui, c'est une des traductions de mon titre. Mais nous sommes une démocratie… C'est comme ca que vous nommeriez notre fonctionnement. Pour chaque décision, notre peuple se concerte. Les décisions sont prises a l'unanimité.

Jack : Ca, vous devriez le raconter a Daniel. Il a rencontré une de vos semblables il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Daniel : Bonjour, ravi de vous rencontrer.

Altais : Par les élevés ! Vous este une desasentié !

Daniel : Pardon ? Comment vous savez que j'ai effectue l'ascension ? Vous este comme moi n'est-ce pas ?

Altais : Oui… Vous vous souvenez de certaines personnes que vous avez rencontrées ?

Daniel : je me souviens d'Oma Dessala.

Altais : Elle vas bien ?

Daniel : Elle se bat contre un goa'uld qu'elle avait aidé a s'élever a moitié. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis deux ans, lorsqu'elle m'as proposée l'ascension une deuxième fois.

Altais : J'ai une mauvaise influence sur les miens. Je les pousse par mon exemple a désobéir.

Daniel : Pour le bien de l'humanité, j'en suis sur.

Altais : Merci du compliment. Vous pouvez me raconter votre histoire ? Je veux savoir tout ce qui est arrivé a ma galaxie d'origine.

Daniel : Avec plaisir. Apres le fléau qui a ravagé votre peuple, les autres ont réussi a récréer la vie dans cette galaxie, et…

Jack : Daniel, je suis ravi de voir que vous vous entendez bien avec notre invitée, mais vous pourrez en parler ailleurs ? Il fait plutôt froid sue cette piste d'atterrissage.

John : Majesté. Nous vous laissons en de bonnes mains. Nous serons de retour dans une semaine. Je suis sur que votre curiosité a l'égard de notre monde natal sera satisfaite.

Elizabeth : Nous vous remercions encore une fois de nous accorder votre aide.

Altais : Les Astrals n'ont pas a me remercier. Vous allez touts nous sauver, alors que j'ai été a l'origine de la mort d'une grande partie de mon peuple.

John et Elizabeth saluèrent Altais, stupéfiant l'ancienne SG-1, qui n'y comprenant goutte.

Sam : Qui sont les… Astrals ?

Elizabeth : Nous.

Jack : C'est quoi ce truc ?

John : Des personnes unies devant les anciens qui ont pour rôle de veiller a sauver les anciens, leurs villes et la cité d'Atlantis.

Daniel : Des gardiens ?

Elizabeth : Oui, en quelque sorte.

Altais : Elizabeth et John sont nos Astrals. Il mourrons en nous sauvant, et en assurant notre avenir dans Pégase et sur Terre.

Sam : Vous allez mourir ?

John : Dans dix ans.

Elizabeth : Bien après que l'artan ai fait cession de la Terre. Dans un ou deux ans, nous serons certainement indépendants, même si une ambassade terrienne resteras sur Atlantis.

Jack : J'ai du mal a vous suivre là. Vous lisez dans l'avenir ?

John : Déduction de diplômée de sciences politiques… Elle ne s'est jamais plantée quand elle avait tout les éléments en main.

Jack : Ah… … Ca veux dire quoi exactement ?

Elizabeth : c'est une forte possibilité, pas une certitude. Mais vous serez toujours les bienvenus sur Atlantis et dans l'artan.

Sam : L'artan ?

John : Notre système solaire.

Elizabeth : Maintenant si vous nous le permettez, nous avons de la famille à aller voir.

Jack : Bien sur. Bonnes vacances.

John : Merci.

Deux heures plus tard, Elizabeth et John se trouvaient devant la porte d'une maison de banlieue.

John : Je stresse là. Je vais rencontrer ta sœur, qu'est-ce qu'elle vas penser de moi ?

Elizabeth : Elle vas t'adorer.

John : J'espere.

Elizabeth appuya sur la sonnette, et une voix de femme s'éleva. Elle semblait en plein fou rire.

Femme : J'arrive !… Les filles, il faut que j'aille ouvrir la porte…

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir une femme très belle, avec un bébé dans les bras et deux filles qui ne voulaient pas la lâcher.

Elizabeth : Salut Angela … ca vas ?

Angela : Lizzie !!!

Elle la pris dans ses bras. Les enfants ne sachant pas quoi faire, regardèrent John.

John : Vous este Terryl et Amanda ?

Terryl : Oui. Tu est qui toi ?

John : Lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard.

Amanda : Pourquoi t'es avec tata liz ?

John : Parce que on est ensemble.

Terryl : On voit bien, elle est pas toute seule.

John : On n'est pas ensemble dans ce sens là. Votre tata et moi on est mariés.

Amanda : Donc t'est notre oncle ?

John : Oui.

Amanda : MAMAN !!!

Terryl : Le monsieur il dit que c'est notre oncle !

Amanda : C'est vrai ?

Angela : Lizzie ?

Elizabeth : Quoi ?… Les filles, ce qu'il vous a dit est vrai. C'est votre oncle parce que nous nous sommes marries il y a trois semaines. Et je peux même vous dire que vous allez avoir un cousin ou une cousine dans très peu de temps.

Terryl : pourquoi ?

Elizabeth : Parce que je vais avoir un petit bébé.

Amanda : c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

John : pour l'instant on n'en a aucune idée. On vous diras ca quand on le sauras.

Terryl : ce serait mieux une fille. Les garçon comme Rick, il sont pas sages.

John : Mademoiselle ! Vous este en train de parler a un garçon. Ce n'est pas gentil. En punition, je vais vous raconter une histoire.

Amanda : C'est une histoire avec une reine ? Et des monstres ?

John : Si tu veux.

Ammanda : Alors je vient. On vas dans le salon, il y a ma cabane.

John : Je vous suit demoiselle.

Teryl : Amanda est pas une demoiselle, elle est un princesse, et moi je suis sa sœur aînée… Et Rick il est chevalier, même si y comprend pas.

John : Bien princesses. Mon histoire ce passe dans un royaume lointain, très très lointain, encore plus loin que les étoiles. Dans ce royaume, gouverné par une princesse très belle et très sage, il y avait des monstres qu'on appelait les Htiarw. Ces Htiarw étaient très gentils quand ils étaient enfants, mais une fois devenus adulte, une malédiction les frappais et les rendaient méchants. Et quand ils étaient méchants, une fois adultes, il tuaient le peuple de la princesse pour les manger…

Elizabeth et Angela se retrouvèrent a discuter dans la cuisine.

Angela : Je veux des explications ! Et des détails !

Elizabeth : Il n'y a rien de plus a en dire.

Angela : Bien sur que si ! Comment vous vous este rencontrés ?

Elizabeth : Il y a des tonnes de choses que je n'ai pas droit de te dire. Ca fait trois ans que je commande un expédition, on s'est rencontres là-bas. Il était le chef militaire, mon second… Et on est tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre… il y a huit mois, on s'est mis ensemble.

Angela : Huit mois ?!! Et je n'ai pas reçu une lettre ?

Elizabeth : Je ne pouvait pas en envoyer… Nous sommes tellement loin là-bas…

Angela : Ou ca ?

Elizabeth : Tu veux que je mente? Je ne peux rien dire… Pour en revenir a John et moi, nous nous sommes maries il y a trois semaines. Et je suis enceinte de trois mois… Apres ca, je n'ai rien a dire. Sauf que je l'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un…

Angela : Ca se voit… Tu rayonne de bonheur.

Elizabeth : J'ai de quoi. J'ai un mari parfait, bientôt un enfant, un métier tellement intéressant et fabuleux… Et des amis formidables, une famille que j'aime… Tout ce dont ce peux rêver… … On vas les retrouver ? La dernier histoire qu'il a racontée aux enfants de là-bas, c'étais un film d'horreur…

Angela : Un film d'horreur ? Il est pas bien ?

Elizabeth : Si. Et ils ne savaient même pas ce qu'étais un masque de hockey, alors massacre a la tronçonneuse n'as aucun sens pour eux. Ils viennent juste pour l'entendre et se rapprocher de leur Héros…

John : _Leur_ héros ? Je ne suis pas le tien ?

Elizabeth : Seulement lorsque tu n'est pas insupportable. Et c'est vrai que Jinto et ses amis te considèrent comme un héros. Comme Teyla et Ronon.

Angela : Quelle histoire il vous a raconté ?

Terryl : Celle de la princesse endormie avec son peuple et des Htiarw. Mais elle n'est pas finie…

Angela : Pas finie ?

John : Non. Seul de début du chemin est écrit. C'est a nous de décider de la destination a prendre et de la fin que nous voulons donner a l'histoire…

Amanda : Moi je veux que les deux amoureux ils arrivent a débarrasser les Thiarw de leur malédiction, et qu'ils arrivent a pas mourir.

Elizabeth : Moi aussi j'espère que l'histoire ce termine comme ca. Mais on ne peux pas en être sur. Ce sera a vous de faire en sorte que l'histoire se finisse bien…

Terryl : D'accort.

Les filles partirent vers leur chambre.

John et Elizabeth restèrent une semaine chez Angela et son mari Michael. Au bout de cette semaine, ils firent un dîner d'au revoir au cours duquel il se passa une drôle de chose.

Elizabeth : Je vous jure ! je n'avais pas fait exprès de l'embrasser ! J'étais sous influence !

Angela : D'un petit homme vert ?

John : Non. Mais ca s'en rapproche.

Michael : D'un alien ? Les aliens n'existent pas.

John : Non, mais Rodney y ressemble.

Elizabeth éclata de rire, vite suivie par John. Rose et Michael ne comprenait pas la raison de leur hilarité.

Elizabeth : Excusez-nous… Rodney est un des scientifiques de mon équipe, et il est assez… étrange. Il croit dur comme fer que toute la base est mille fois plus bête que lui, a part Rydec, il est assez étrange dans ses convictions…

John : Et il se choute au chocolat et a la caféine, vous barbe pendant deux heures avant de répondre une question et est insupportable a cause de son génie…

Angela : Vous avez pourtant l'air de l'aimer beaucoup…

John : Comme un frère, mais ne lui dites pas, il s'en vanterais…

Angela : je ne dirais pas un mot.

Elizabeth : ca vaudrais mieux, notre McKay est assez excentrique.

Michael : Attendez… Vous parlez de _Rodney McKay_ ? Le canadien ? Celui qui as démontré la théorie des Clorxwell a treize ans ?

John : Il a fait mieux depuis.

Michael : Vous vous rendez compte de la chance que vous avez ? C'est un génie !

Elizabeth : Et c'est écrit sur ses Tee-shirts.

Michael : Pardon ?…

John : C'est écrit sur ses Tee-shirts… Rodney est un peu bizarre, très embêtant, indispensable et un ami prêt a tout pour les siens. On passe notre temps a nous chamailler et a se moquer gentiment l'un de l'autre. Ne soyez pas choqué qu'on parle de votre idole ainsi. C'est un être humain avec ses faiblesses et des forces, comme les autres. Comme vous et nous…

Michael : Peut-être…

John : Croyez moi, si vous viviez sept jours sur sept quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt quatre avec lui depuis plus de trois ans, vous le trouveriez moins génial.

Michael : Pourquoi ?

Elizabeth : Il faudra que je vous montre.

John : Je ne crois pas que ca montrerais bien ce qui ce passe. Rodney a complètement changé en trois ans… Il est différent. Grâce a elle…

Angela : Elle ?

John : Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas le droit de vous en parler.

Angela : Elizabeth ? C'est qui cette 'elle' ?

Elizabeth : J'ai juré de me taire.

Angela : devant qui ?

Elizabeth : Devant un dieux en lequel je ne crois pas, le président Hayes, Altais, et toute l'humanité.

Angela :… Pardon ?

John : Nous avons fait serment de ne jamais rien dévoiler de ce que nous avons appris. Et nous ne le romprons jamais. Même pour tout ce qu'on pourrait nous offrir.

Elizabeth : Même si nous devons en mourir.

Angela : Lizzie… Tu… Tu as tellement changée…

Elizabeth : Oui. Je ne suis plus la même, tu as raison… On ne vous gêneras pas trop longtemps… on s'en iras demain, on ne vous a que trop ennuyés.

Angela : Mais pas du tout !

John : De toute manière, nous devons partir demain. Ils nous attendent a la maison.

Angela : la maison ? Lizzie !

Elizabeth : nous avons vécu ces trois dernières années là-bas. C'est chez moi… Je m'y sent en paix.

Angela : Mais je croyais que tu avais une maison ici…

Elizabeth : J'en ai une seule, et c'est là-bas. Et je ne pense pas que nous ayons l'opportunité de revenir ici un jour.

Angela : même a l'autre bout de la terre, tu pourras toujours revenir ! Tu l'as déjà fait !…

Elizabeth : pas cette fois. Plus jamais… Je suis venue de dire adieux Angela … Je le savait déjà il y a un mois…

Angela : Tu n'as pas le droit !

Elizabeth : J'en ai le devoir. Envers mes amis, ma famille et mon peuple ! C'est en partie pour toi que je fais ca !

Angela : Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta base si secrète ?

John : Secret defence.

Angela : Arrêtez de parler en militaire ! Ma sœur me doit des explications !

Elizabeth : Elle doit surtout se taire afin de sauver ta vie tranquille et sans ennuis !

Angela : Pourquoi ?

Elizabeth : C'est comme ca. Rien n'y changeras rien… Il faut apprendre a vivre avec. C'est tout. Comme j'ai appris a le faire. Et comme tu le feras… Tu m'as vue deux semaines en trois ans !

Angela : Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a là bas ? Une guérilla ? Un site archéologique ? Un traité que tu met trois ans a finir ?

Elizabeth : Rien de tout ca, et tout a la fois… Excuse moi Angela …

Angela : Si tu ne peut rien dire, tu peux au moins me faire une promesse ?

Elizabeth : Ca dépend de laquelle.

Angela : Ecrit moi… Ne nous oublie pas…

Elizabeth : Comment-veux tu que j'oublie ma sœur ?

Angela : Tu parais si loin. Tu ne ressemble pas tellement a ma sœur.

Elizabeth : Excuse-moi aussi pour ca… Je t'écrirais. Promis…

Le lendemain John et Elizabeth rejoignaient le SGC où ils retrouvèrent Altais qui semblait très proche de Daniel. Une semaine plus tard, ils repartaient a bord du Dédale pour leur cité avec un passager surprise. Daniel, qui avait menacé Jack d'abandonner le programme s'il ne pouvait pas aller voir les anciens. Lequel avait obtempéré sans faire trop de cris, ce qui avait surpris tout le monde. Sauf Sam. Qui lui avait recommandé de la laisser partir pour son bonheur. Elle avait des arguments plutôt convaincants… ce qu'avait vite compris Daniel, qui en avait profité pour le dire a toute la base, entraînant des dizaines de commentaires sur leur passage… Ils avaient donc fini par dire officiellement qu'ils étaient en couple depuis deux ans… le dédale arriva une semaine plus tard sur Atlantis, qu'ils retrouvèrent avec plaisir. Les villes anciennes étaient maintenant toutes fonctionnelles et leur population était heureuse. Daniel se fit une joie de travailler avec eux afin d'en apprendre plus sur leur civilisation. Et Altais était ravie de l'aider. Il se mirent en couple au bout de six mois, ils se complétaient parfaitement. Tout deux étaient passionnés par l'histoire et les anciens. Le premier enfant de John et Elizabeth naquit sur Atlantis. Ils l'appelèrent Tinuviel Sheppard.

Durant les neufs ans qui suivirent les Wraith attaquaient régulièrement l'Artan, mais furent à chaque fois repoussés par l'armada ancienne. Et John et Elizabeth eurent cinq autres enfants, Eldarion, les jumelles Niniel et Nienor, Aulë et Elbereth, à deux ans d'écart à chaque fois, qu'il élevèrent comme des anciens. Ces six enfant se ressemblaient beaucoup. Ils avaient tous des cheveux noirs comme l'encre, des yeux aussi vert que leur père, et un sens de la répartie impressionnant pour leur age, ainsi qu'un grand sens de la diplomatie qu'ils tenaient de leur mère et qui faisait d'eux les 'juges' des conflits opposant les enfants entre eux. Grâce a eux, personne n'avais a se plaindre que des enfants de battent ou se bagarrent. Beaucoup d'autres avaient eu des enfants. Il n'y avait pas sur Atlantis une personne qui n'avais pas une famille, des fois recomposée, et des enfants…Teyla et Ronon avaient eu une fille, Charim, et un fils, Aiden. Carson et Laura avaient eu deux jumeaux, Thomas et Arthur, du même age que les jumelles d'Elizabeth et John. Rodney et Rydec, malgré leurs fréquentes disputes, leurs incessantes trouvailles et leurs deux esprits scientifiques, avaient adopté un petit Peter, seul rescapé d'une attaque Wraith, et sa sœur Sam. Ce qui avais fait rire toute la base pendants des mois à cause de l'ancien béguin de Rodney. Le garçonnet et sa sœur, deux surdoués, avait insisté pour être adopté par les deux scientifiques. Selon eux, tout les autres étaient des idiots… Tous étaient élevés avec les petits anciens sur la ville du continent et les Athosiens. Elizabeth attendait encore un enfant, un garçon qu'ils voulaient appeler Finrod, le septième de leurs enfants. Elle en était à son sixième mois et commençait a avoir un petit ventre rond. Les inquiétudes de leurs amis, qui s'étaient assoupies au fil du temps, se réveillèrent. Ils eurent peur que la prophétie s'accomplisse et qu'ils meurent. Ils se concertèrent et tirèrent à la courte paille pour savoir lequel allait se charger de leur parler. Comme d'habitude, ce fut Rodney qui perdit.

Rodney : Elizabeth, John, je peux vous parler ?

John : Bien sur.

Rodney : Alors voilà… Je m'inquiète pour vous, et je ne suis pas le seul. On a tous peur que vous partiez… Enfin…

Elizabeth : On comprend. Mais vous ne devriez pas vous en faire. Vous vous rappelez que lors de notre union nous nous sommes retrouvés sur une autre Atlantis.

Rodney : vaguement.

John : Cette cité est l'endroit ou se retrouvent touts les Astrals se retrouvent une fois qu'ils sont morts. Atlantis a été construite sur le modèle de cette autre cité. Nous nous retrouverons là-bas une fois morts. Nous retrouverons tout ceux qui sont morts sur la cité et nous les aiderons a s'élever. Et nous aurons l'éternité pour nous y aimer et raconter aux nouveaux Astrals leur rôle dans la marche du monde ainsi que notre histoire. La seule chose qui vas être dure, ce sera de laisser les enfants.

John posa délicatement sa main sur le ventre qui commençait à prendre des rondeurs de son épouse. Laquelle répondit à cette marque de tendresse par un sourire.

John : Mais vous vous en occuperez. Et ils grandirons heureux, malgré notre absence.

Elizabeth : Notre sort est presque enviable. Nous aurons l'éternité pour nous aimer. Et rien n'est plus beau. Ne vous en faites pas pour nous Rodney, nous arriverons a le faire.

Rodney : A faire quoi ?

John : Vous sauver.

Trois mois plus tard, les capteurs intersideaux se mirent en marche. Ils repérèrent une centaine de vaisseaux-ruches qui se dirigeaient vers Atlantis. La flag team, les scientifiques, Altais, Daniel, Rydec et Elizabeth eurent une réunion.

Rydec : Cent vaisseaux-ruches… Toute l'armada ancienne ne peux les arrêter.

John : Liz et moi le ferons.

Altais : Seulement si Finrod est né. Ce serait dangereux pour vous deux si Elizabeth est toujours enceinte.

Rodney : Et ils serons là demain.

Elizabeth : Par les élevés !

John : Je suis d'accort avec Altais. C'est trop dangereux pour Liz.

Elizabeth : Je ne crois pas que ca poseras un problème John… Je vient de perdre les eaux…

John : Carson, grouillez-vous d'emmener Liz a l'infirmerie !!!!

John, Carson et Elizabeth se dirigèrent a l'infirmerie, toute les personnes présentes a leur suite. Pendant le trajet, Elizabeth et John se chamaillèrent gentiment comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

Elizabeth : Apres six enfant tu stresse toujours autant pour moi ?

John : Oui. Et pas de commentaire parce que j'ai la trouille pour toi et que je ne peux absolument rien faire ! La dernière fois, Elbereth a mis dix-huit heures à arriver !

Elizabeth : Elle se fait désirer comme son père pour les briefing.

John : J'avais dit pas de commentaire Liz !

Elizabeth : Mais ca m'aide moi !

John : Dans ce cas, fait tout ceux que tu veux, mais j'espère que Finrod ne se feras pas autant désirer que moi et notre fille cadette.

Elizabeth : A ce propos, tu peux aller chercher les enfants ? je voudrais leur parler avant…

John : J'y court. Mais tu me promet de nous attendre tous les sept?

Elizabeth : Juré… Mais dépêche-toi ! il semble vouloir imiter Tinuviel plus qu'Elbereth… Il est plutôt pressé d'arriver…

John : Dans ce cas heureusement que ce n'est pas un jour de cour !

Une fois qu'Elizabeth fut installée a l'infirmerie, il courut dans la salle de contrôle et pris un micro. Le message qu'il lança fut entendu par toute la cité.

John : Tinuviel, Eldarion, Niniel, Nienor, Aulë, votre mère vous attend a l'infirmerie de toute urgence !!! Si vous n'y este pas dans dix minutes, Je vous prive de balade en Jumper pour un mois ! Tinuviel, tu t'occupe de retrouver Elbereth, elle est trop petite pour venir a l'infirmerie toute seule ! Et dépêchez-vous, vous allez avoir votre petit frère dans l'heure si ça continue !

Sans ajouter une parole de plus, il se redirigeas vers l'infirmerie, toute la cité surexcitée sur ses talons. Il s'engouffra au pas de course dans la salle ou Elizabeth commençait a vraiment souffrir. Elle trouvas quand même la force de l'enguirlander, malgré les fréquentes pauses qu'elle faisait dans son discourt pour reprendre son souffle.

Elizabeth : John !… Je t'avais dit de trouver les enfants, pas de leur donner un rendez-vous !…

John : Désolée mon étoile, mais c'est plus rapide comme ça… Et ils sont très intelligents tout les six, ils y arriverons…

Elizabeth : Ils ne tiennent pas ca de toi… Les priver de balade en Jumper ! Comme si ca marchait… sur Tinuviel ! Elle pilote quasiment aussi bien que toi !

John : Mais seulement en présence d'un adulte ! Si je ne l'accompagne plus, elle ne peux même pas le faire décoller de dix centimètres.

Elizabeth : Ce n'est pas… le sujet de la discussion John !…

John : Je sais… Je sais… Essaye de te détendre…

Elizabeth : De me détendre ?!!… John, tu devrais accoucher un jour ! tu verrais… que tout les conseils qu'on donne aux femmes enceintes, c'est… de la gnognotte ! Une fois que ca as commencé, tu peux prier, implorer, faire tout ce que tu veux, mais ca ne changeras rien !… vraiment rien !…

John : Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu as voulu autant d'enfants ?

Elizabeth : Au départ… je me pensait pas tomber enceinte… quand on s'amusait… a les mettre en route !…

John : Tu sais quoi Liz ? Tu devrais vraiment te calmer… les accouchements ont tendance a te donner un vocabulaire que les enfants ne devraient pas entendre !

Elizabeth : Et c'est toi… qui me dit ça ?… t'es gonflé John !…

John : C'est pour ca que tu m'as épousée non ?

Elizabeth : Oui !… Et je te jure que je ne referais jamais de gosses !

Les six enfants arrivèrent à cet instant, la plus grande se chargeant de veiller sur ses frères et sœurs. Ils se mirent en cercle autour de leurs parents et les jumelles commencèrent a poser des questions à leur mère a propos de ce qu'elle avait dit à l'instant.

Nienor : Pourquoi Maman ?

Niniel : Tu ne nous aime plus ?

Elizabeth : Mais non mes petites anciennes !… Mais c'est pas facile… de mettre au monde un bébé…

Aulë : Il vas vraiment sortir de ton ventre ?

Elizabeth : oui mon cœur… Avant que votre petit frère arrive… je voulais vous dire… que je vous aime… tous les six… Et que je veillerais toujours sur vous…

Eldarion : Nous aussi on t'aime maman…

Tinuviel : De toute manière, il y auras toujours des gens pour veiller sur nous quand vous devrez partir.

Niniel et Nienor : Dis maman, tu vas partir tout de suite ?

Elizabeth : Non… Votre papa et moi on s'en vas demain…

Aulë : Je veux pas.

John : Je suis désolé mais on n'as pas le choix bonhomme…

Elizabeth : Tu sais, même si on n'est pas a tes cotés… on seras toujours dans vos cœurs…

A ce moment Carson, qui avais laissé un peu d'intimité à la famille, entra en trombe dans la pièce, et expédia les enfants et John dans la pièce attenante, où leurs amis s'inquiétaient… Ils y restèrent trois heures avant que Carson arrive et les autorise à entrer dans la chambre d'Elizabeth et du bébé. Les deux dormaient sur le lit d'hôpital d'Elizabeth. Elle ne lâchais pas son enfant, son dernier-né… Celui qu'elle ne verrais jamais grandir… John fut le premier a s'approcher d'eux… il posa une main sur la joue d'Elizabeth et l'autre sur la tête de son fils, en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire de mal. Elizabeth se réveilla et lui envoya un sourire mêlé de tristesse…

Elizabeth : On ne le verras jamais grandir… Ni les autres…

Elle se mit a pleurer. John l'embrassa sur le front et pleuras de même. Il la serra sur son torse, Finrod toujours dans leurs bras. Leurs enfants s'approchèrent. Ils séchèrent leurs larmes pour leur montrer une figure plus joyeuse.

Eldarion : On peux le voir ?

Elizabeth : Bien sur… Je vous présente votre petit frère mes anges…

Tinuviel : Il est plus grand qu'Elbereth au même age !

Eldarion : Il est petit !

Niniel et Nienor : Il est mignon !

Aulë : Il vas grandir vite ?

Elbereth : Areu !! Mama !!

Elizabeth et John éclatèrent de rire devant les remarques simultanées de leurs enfants.

Elizabeth : Vous avez raison… maintenant mes anges, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller dormir dans nos quartiers…

John : Votre maman as raison, il est neuf heures du soir, vous devriez dormir depuis une demi heure.

Tinuviel : NON !! Vous allez partir demain !! On veux rester avec vous !

John : Vous allez dans vos chambres les enfants ! On vous rejoins dans dix minutes pour vous embrasser.

Eldarion : Promis ?

Elizabeth : Promis mon elfe !

Les enfant sortirent à contre-cœur de l'infirmerie et se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres. Altais, Daniel, Carson, Laura, Teyla, Ronon, Rodney et Rydec les remplacèrent. Ils ne leurs laissèrent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Elizabeth : Teyla, Altais, Laura, je veux que vous me juriez de protéger mes enfants ! je ne pourrais pas le faire, alors prenez soins d'eux s'il vous plais !

Teyla : Je te le jure Elizabeth !

Laura : Promis…

Altais : Nous veillerons sur eux comme s'ils étaient nos enfants. Te no juras se mia amia.

John : Rodney, Daniel, Ronon, Carson, Rydec… Essayez de faire de cette cité un havre de paix pour nos enfants a tous. Et faites attention aux nôtres… Nous ne pourrons pas les aider et les élever là ou nous allons…

Elizabeth : Carson, je ne veux aucune objection ! Je rentre chez nous. Je veux profiter de nos enfants une dernière fois avant de partir… Merci a vous d'être nos amis…

Elizabeth se levas, son bébé toujours dans les bras. John la pris dans ses bras, et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs quartiers. La famille Sheppard passa la nuit sur une couverture à même le sol, dans la chambre des parents. Ils parlèrent pendant des heures. Les parents racontant à leurs enfants toute leur vie avant leur arrivée sur Atlantis, leur rencontre, leurs quatorze dernières années, et toute leur histoire… ainsi que celle des anciens, d'avant leur apparition, et de ce qui ce passerais après leur départ… Les enfants les plus grands imprimèrent cette histoire dans leur tête pour pouvoir la raconter aux plus petits qui ne comprenaient pas. Leurs parents leurs firent de nombreuses recommandations, et les enfants finirent pas s'endormir tous tête-bêche… au matin, leurs parents les emmenèrent chacun dans leur chambre, les embrassèrent, et les laissèrent alors que leurs visages a tout deux ruisselaient de larmes…

Il se dirigèrent vers la salle de contrôle. Il étais huit heures du matin, mais tout le monde étais à son poste depuis deux heures. Elizabeth et John se mirent au centre de la salle d'embarquement, et prirent la direction des manœuvres. Leurs visages étaient couvert des larmes qu'ils avaient versées, mais ils étaient résolus, inflexible.

Elizabeth : Situations des villes ?

Homme d'un des postes : Leurs boucliers tiennent, mais risquent de céder dans les deux heures si rien n'est fait.

John : Atlantis ?

Homme d'un autre poste : Ils ne nous attaquent pas, mais trente vaisseaux-ruches sont au dessus de nous. Sans compter les dix au dessus de la ville du continent. Les athosiens se sont cachés sous le bouclier occulteur que les docteurs McKay et Zelenka leur ont fabriqué. Les Wraiths ne les ont pas vus.

Elizabeth : Baissez le bouclier de la cité.

Rodney : Pardon ?!!

Bates : C'est de la folie !!! Ils vont nous détruire !!

John : Pas de commentaire !

A cet instant, les sept enfant Sheppard arrivèrent pas l'un des couloirs du haut. Un soldat essaya de les empêcher de passer. Tinuviel, qui tenais son jeune frère d'un jour dans les bras, le regardas dans les yeux, et il reculas. Elle le contrôlait totalement. Elle lui faisait faire ce qu'elle voulais. Ils traversèrent la salle de contrôle sans qu'une seule des personnes qui essayaient de les empêcher de passer puisse les approcher. Ils descendirent les premières marches de l'escalier qui conduisait à la salle d'embarquement ou se trouvaient leurs parents. Ils se retrouvèrent en face d'eux, en surplomb. Ces sept enfants de dix ans à un jour ne disaient pas un mot, ne faisaient pas un bruit. Ils se contentaient de regarder leurs parents. Lesquels faisaient de même… N'importe qui pouvait lire dans les yeux des neufs membres de la famille une fierté et une souffrance incommensurable… Et par dessus tout un amour infini… Même dans les yeux du bébé. Tous en cœur, les sept enfants, même le nouveau-né, dirent une phrase en ancien…

Enfants : Vi Amo.

Elizabeth et John sourirent. Puis se prirent par la main.

John : Je vous ordonne de baisser ce bouclier !

La mort dans l'âme, Rodney ouvrit le bouclier alors que l'homme chargé de s'en occuper refusait de la faire. La cité tremblas sous l'impact d'une décharge. Les enfants Sheppard sourirent à leurs parents a travers les larmes qui leur couvraient les joues… John et Elizabeth semblèrent perdre quinze ans… Puis leurs corps, en commençant par leurs pieds, se transformèrent en lumière… Comme s'ils s'étaient élevés… les deux formes d'énergie se dirigèrent vers la porte, qui s'activas en un vortex blanc… Puis les deux formes d'énergie qu'étaient devenus John et Elizabeth traversèrent le plafond… les choc sur la cité cessèrent immédiatement… un couple traversa le vortex blanc… Puis un autre… Et un autre… ils se dirigèrent vers les enfants Sheppards, les saluèrent à la manière ancienne. Une main sur chaque épaule avec une inclination profonde. Apres qu'ils aient fait cela, ils se transformèrent en énergie eux aussi et disparurent… Plus d'un millier de couple passèrent et saluèrent les enfants avant de disparaître……

Quand le défilé se finit enfin, il se passa dix minutes avant que quiconque s'approche des enfants qui, assez bizarrement, souriaient de toutes leurs dents… et alors qu'Altais, qui étais la personne la plus importante de tout l'univers et qui ne c'était inclinée qu'une seule fois dans toute son immense vie, devant John et Elizabeth le jour de leur rencontre, faisait une révérence encore plus marquée que celle qu'elle avais faite autrefois a John et Elizabeth, deux formes lumineuses traversèrent le plafond. Elle atterrirent devant la porte et reprirent une forme humaine. C'étais John et Elizabeth. Mais ils étaient différents. Ils étaient vêtus de lumière, leurs visages dégageaient un rayonnement intense qui n'empêchais pas de les voir et ils semblaient apaisés, mais tristes… Leurs visages s'ornaient d'un sourire éclatant et de larmes énormes… ils ne voyaient rien a part leurs enfants… Duran un bref instant, ils ne furent plus des enfants, mais des adultes, fiers, imposants et remplis de sagesse. Leurs sourires à tout les neufs s'élargirent…

Elizabeth : Vous serez les clefs de leur futur, alors que nous n'avons été que ceux qui vous ont donné le jour…

John : Nous ne pourrions pas être plus fiers de vous. Veillez sur les autres, ils aurons besoin de vous…

Elizabeth : Nous vous aimons de tout notre cœur, et d'ou que nous serons, ce seras toujours le cas… Reine des Atlantes ?

Altais : Oui…

John : Par décision du conseil des anciens, et vu votre comportement ces quinze derniers millénaires, ils vous est accordé une vie humaine normale, avec une restriction toutefois…

Elizabeth : A votre mort, vous et votre compagnon ferez partie du conseil afin de lui rendre son humanité…

John : Mes amis ! Atlantes ! Anciens ! Humains ! Dans cette galaxie comme dans les autres, il est une chose que vous ne devez pas oublier... N'oubliez jamais que si la paix nous fait prospérer et nous rend heureux, c'est la guerre et le sacrifices d'innombrables vie qui ont assurés cette paix si chère aux cœurs de tous…

Elizabeth : Alors ne la laissez jamais revenir… Que vous vies soit bénies et placées sous la protection des Atrals élevés qui veillerons a vous aider, ainsi que sous les forces qui régissent les mondes au dessus des nôtres et au dessus de ceux des élevés…

Elizabeth et John leur tournèrent le dos, et franchirent le vortex blanc que formait la porte, qui se désactiva aussitôt après son passage… Rydec, qui avais le premier traduit la prophétie de la porte s'étonna que ce qu'ils aient vu ne corresponde pas a ce qui avais été dit. Il s'en étonna auprès d'Altais et les enfants.

Rydec : La prophétie disait qu'ils mourraient dans d'affreuses souffrances, mais ils n'ont pas souffert ! Il se sont élevés !!

Tinuviel : Mais si.

Eldarion : Ils ont du partir.

Niniel : Nous abandonner.

Nienor : Et vous laisser.

Aulë : Rien n'aurais pu les faire souffrir plus que ca.

Elbereth : Mama et papa sont triste…

Tinuviel : Mais nous les retrouverons. Lorsque l'univers finiras son cours, les créateurs de notre univers nous retrouverons et nous serons tous réunis. Les anciens, les humains et notre sagesse ne sont rien. L'univers continue sa course, et nous devrons l'y aider. Nos vie prendrons une ligne sur le livre infini qu'est l'univers. C'est tellement plus que quiconque… Mais eux sont ce livre. Désormais, ils sont les gardiens, ceux qui choisirons les personnes qui veillerons sur nous tous, dans chaque univers… Jusqu'à la fin…

La galaxie de pégase débarrassée des Wraiths, une nouvelle organisation se mit en place. Les enfants d'Elizabeth et John grandirent sur Atlantis comme les autres enfants privés de leurs parents par toutes les batailles menées contre leur ennemis héréditaires, mais une fois adultes, ils montrèrent des aptitudes extraordinaires, que même les anciens ne possédaient pas, et ils firent autant, sinon plus pour la construction de leur nouveau peuple que ne l'avais fait leurs parents… Apres cela, ils partirent avec leurs compagnons et leurs familles, composées des membres proches de la première expédition Atlantis. Empotant avec eux la cité, qui devint une légende dans leur peuple, et un idéal d'harmonie et de paix. Ils ne laissèrent que la porte des étoiles, dans le ville Athosienne qui pris le nom de la légendaire chef de leur peuple qui avait rejoint les élevés après qu'elle soit partie avec la cité. Teyla. Puis, ensemble, il répandirent la paix dans chaque galaxie qu'ils visitèrent, jusqu'à leur ascension qui eu lieu des siècles plus tard grâce à leur extraordinaire durée de vie. Leurs descendants continuèrent a transmettre la sagesse qui leur avait été transmise jusqu'à la fin des temps dans la cité de leurs ancêtres… Qui leur rendaient visite de temps à autre…

Fin 

Epilogue :

Durant les millénaires qui suivirent, à chaque génération dans la galaxie de Pégase, comme dans la voie lactée et dans chaque galaxie existante, un couple d'Astrals était choisis par une force que personne ne comprenait. Aucun n'avais de points communs, mais tous racontèrent la même chose. Ils s'étaient retrouvés sur une cité extraordinaire qui flottais sur un océan, comme la légendaire cité disparue d'Atlantis, et ils avaient étés accueillis par un couple qui rayonnait de bonheur. Une femme aux cheveux châtains et bouclés et aux yeux marron dans les quels on lisait une sagesse infinie, et un homme aux cheveux noirs et un regard d'émeraude dans lequel on pouvais lire un amour universel. Il disaient aussi qu'ils leurs avaient racontés une histoire. Celle de l'univers. Du début à sa fin… et que celle-ci serait rapide, mais heureuse, car à cet instant, tous les êtres vivants qui avaient une âme pure seraient réunis avec eux, et qu'ainsi le monde recommencerais une histoire où rien ne viendrais troubler l'harmonie qui avais été mise en place par les personnes qui avaient créer tout ce qui existe…

Les remarques, c'est ici : serait chouette de m'en laisser une SVP…… Pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé… MERCI !!!!!

Je ne sais pas qui a fait ces dessins, je les ait trouvés sur internet, alors je tien à dire qu'ils ne sont pas à moi et que si la personne qui les a fait les voit, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir trouvé où exactement ils étaient, et de ne pas lui avoir demandé l'autorisation de les mettre dans ma ff. Je les trouve génialissimes, alors je les ait mis, même sans l'autorisation de l'auteur. Auteur auquelle je tire mon chapeau s'il ou elle lit ces lignes.

Merci à le/la dessinatrice, et aux courrageux qui ont lu cette idiotie.


End file.
